Life of Sky
by XxXxSkyheartxXxX
Summary: Skykit is finally becoming an apprentice. She is ready to help defend her clan. Little does she know she and her brother are about to be sucked into a prophecy that can change their lives forever. Please R&R. Rated T just in case;
1. Allegiances

Clans

Iceclan

Leader: Blizzardstar- Furry white tom with ice-blue eyes. Frostpaw

Deputy: Brighteyes- Cream colored she-cat with bright hazel eyes.

Med. Cat: Ashwing- Light gray she-cat with darker grey specks.

Warriors

Lionspring-Dark orange tom with blond stripes, paws, and underbelly.

Poppybreeze- Dark brown she-cat with black front paws. Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Owlflight- White and brown tom with fluffy ears and tail.

Whitefoot- Gray she-cat with a white underbelly, and front paws.

Firetail- Light orange she-cat with black paws, stripes, and underbelly.

Brookheart- Light gray she-cat with white flecks.

Featherstream- Dark gray tom with brown spots on his back, and ears. Apprentice: Aspenpaw

Cedarwisp- Light brown tom with dark blue eyes, and white paws and underbelly.

Wolfear- White tom with a fluffy tail and ears.

Skyfur- White and gray tom with sky-blue eyes.

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- Dark brown tom with light brown paws.

Aspenpaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Frostpaw- White she-cat with a gray speckled coat.

Queens

Honeyflower- Light brown she-cat with a fluffy coat. Mother of Sparrowkit and Maplekit. Mate to Cedarwisp.

Dawnfeather- Black she-cat with honey colored eyes. Mother of Nightkit and Skykit. Mate to Owlflight.

Snowsong- White she-cat expecting Featherstream's kits.

Fireclan

Leader: Blazestar- Dark orange tom with lighter orange stripes.

Deputy: Thrushpelt- Brown and black tom with light paws and underbelly.

Med. Cat: Hazelheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches.

Warriors

Tigerfoot. Dark orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Thornpaw

Cloudwind- White fluffy tom.

Ripplefur- Silver and black tabby tom. Apprentice: Mousepaw

Bluewhisker- Blue she-cat with white tailtip, paws, and underbelly.

Silvertail- Black she-cat with sliver paws, underbelly, tail, and ears.

Angelwhisper- Cream she-cat with light brown patches.

Brachenclaw- light brown tom with black paws.

Cinderpool- Dark gray tom with black specks.

Fantomflight- White tom with gray eyes.

Apprentices

Thornpaw- Brown tom with white stripes.

Mousepaw- Light brown she-cat. With black ear tips.

Queens

Ferndapple- light brown she cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Applekit and Basilkit. Mate of Brackenclaw.

Mothleaf- Golden fluffy she-cat. Mother of Gingerkit and Shrewkit. Mate to Tigerfoot.

Breezeclan

Leader: Windstar- White she-cat with silver spots.

Deputy: Harefur- Light brown tom with sharp claws.

Med. Cat: Bryarpelt- Dark brown tom with black specks.

Warriors

Heatherleaf- Light brown she-cat with white patches.

Breezefoot- Extremely fast tabby she-cat.

Bramblestripe- Orange tom with black stripes, paws, underbelly, ears, and tailtip.

Icefeather- Fluffy white she-cat. Apprentice: Willowpaw.

Spidertail- Black tom with bright yellow eyes.

Dappleleg- Light orange she-cat with different colored specks.

Reedfang- Gray and light brown tom.

Foxtail- Russet colored tom with a black tinted muzzle. Apprentice: Ivypaw

Smokewing- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentices

Ivypaw- Oldest apprentice, Brown and white tom

Willowpaw- light gray she-cat with white underbelly, and paws.

Queens

Speckledheart- Brown she-cat with black specks. Mother of Birchkit, and Mothkit. Mate to Reedfang.

Hollynose- Gray she-cat with a brown tinted muzzle. Mother of Honeykit and Shadowkit. Mate to Harefur.

Elders

Blackeye- Oldest cat in Breezeclan. Black tom and blind in one eye.

Streamclan

Leader: Brookstar- Light tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Deputy: Talltail- Black tom with white paws, and is really tall.

Medicine Cat: Applenose- Russet colored tom.  
Apprentice: Hawkwing

Warriors

Patchfur- White and Black tom with yellow eyes.

Eagletalon- Golden tom with huge claws

Ripplestripe- Light brown she-cat with long, fluffy fur.  
Apprentice: Darkpaw

Mousetooth- Muscular gray tom with white patches.

Volewhisker- Black tom with green eyes.

Petalwish- light brown she-cat.

Morningwind- Silver and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Leafsong- Dark tabby she-cat.  
Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Apprentices

Ravenpaw- Black tom with white underbelly.

Darkpaw- Dark gray she-cat with white paws.

Hawkwing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with peircing ice-blue eyes.

Queens

Berryfur- White she-cat, Expecting Volewhisker's kits

Mistfeather- Light brown she-cat. Mother to Brushkit and Stormkit. Mate to Eagletalon.

Elders

Spottedheart- Old tabby she-cat

Flamefur- Ginger tom

**Those are my clans. I had three at first, but I needed a fourth clan. Please R & R.**

** *NessieXJacob*  
**


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Midnight stretched over the hills. The night was cool and crisp in greenleaf and nothing stirred. The stars glittered the surface of the lake lighting the way for the midnight patrols. Everything in the camp was silent except the nursery.

"Your kits are finally here, Dawnfeather," The medicine cat, Ashwing, murmured.

"Aren't they beautiful," Owlflight, Dawnfeather's mate, mewed.

Dawnfeather groaned and slowly lifted her head. There they were, the kits she had been waiting so long for. They were exactly what they wanted the two little bundles of fluff tucked under her stomach.

"They're just what we wanted," Dawnfeather mewed exhausted.

"Have you thought of any names?" Ashwing asked excitedly.

Dawnfeather and Owlflight looked at each other for a few moments before shrugging.

"I haven't really thought of any," Dawnfeather meowed several heartbeats later. She looked over her kits thinking of names. The boy kit was pure black except for his four, white, tiny paws like the stars in the night sky.

"I got a perfect name for this little fluff of fur," she mewed flicking her tail at her son, " how about Nightkit, because his paws look like the stars in the night sky."

"Fits him perfectly," Owlflight mewed with silent _mrrow _of laughter, " now lets think of a name for our daughter."

Dawnfeather looked at her daughter closely. The kit's fur was a very light shade of gray with several white patches like the clouds in the sky.

"Perfect," Dawnfeather mewed to herself, " you will be our little Skykit."

The little bundle of fur, Skykit, lifted her head, and mewled as if she liked her name, then she drifted back to sleep tucking her self back into her place beside Dawnfeather.

"I guess she likes it," Owlflight meowed with another silent _mrrow _of laughter.

"Beautiful names you guys," Ashwing mewed softly taping both kits on the head with her tail, " they'll be great warriors I can tell."

"Thanks," Dawnfeather yawned.

"I will go tell Blizzardstar of the new arrivals, and you two should get some sleep," Ashwing scolded flicking her tail as she brushed past Owlflight, and pushed back the bramble screen of the nursery disappearing around the thicket.

"That cat is such a worrier," Owlflight meowed.

"She's right you know. You've been my side since dawn, you really should try to get some sleep. I will be safe here with our kits," Dawnfeather mewed to her mate in a serious tone," you are more of a worrier than Ashwing."

"Fine, I'll go, but I will be here first thing in the morning with a mouse or two," Owlflight huffed.

" Thank you," Dawnfeather mewed licking his shoulder before he pushed past the brambles into the clearing. She sighed and looked down at her kits. _You will be the best warriors there has ever been. i can sense it. _She thought. _There is something special about you two. You will accomplish something no one else can. I know it. _Dawnfeather yawned and a few moments later was fast asleep while she dreamed of her kits the best warriors there ever was.

***********************************************

**So hey sorry It took so long to write this is my first fanfiction and I have SAT"S** **so it may be a week of so till Chapter 2 is published. I hope you liked it. It isn't long but I had to start it off this way I will try to make the next chapter longer.**

**  
NessieXJacob  
**


	3. Apprentices!

**Chapter 1**

"Yay! Today I am becoming an apprentice!" Skykit squealed in excitement. She had been waiting for moons and it was finally happening. She could barely hold still all her excitement was on the edge and threatened to burst.

" Hold still, Skykit," her mother scolded trying to smooth down her daughter's clumped fur, " you don't want to go to your naming ceremony all dirty do you."

" Yeah, you don't want to look like a rouge, Skykit," Nightkit chuckled licking his own fur before his mother could touch him.

Skykit growled playfully at her brother, " You just wait till I'm an apprentice I'll make you eat your words."

Suddenly a high-pitched yowl erupted around the clearing. Skykit looked up to see her leader, Blizzardstar, crouching on the Leader Oak . That did it Skykit excitement boiled over. She let a yowl and jumped up into the air.

"Skykit, Stop, do want to get us in trouble before we even get our apprentice names," Nightkit hissed.

Skykit calmed herself down slightly, but was still shaking as Blizzardstar called out to the clan.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the oak for a clan meeting." Blizzardstar's yowl echoed around the clearing. Slowly the cats began to gather beneath the oak. Skykit saw Wolfear and Brookheart push through the camp entrance with mice dangling from their jaws. They quickly deposited their catch on the freshkill pile and ran over to sit by their brother, Lionspring. She saw the other apprentices bound out of the apprentice den eager for their new denmates. They also went to sit under the oak with their clanmates waiting for the ceremony to start. Skykit was so excited about her ceremony that she failed to notice her father as he crept up behind her.

" You guys must be excited," Owlflight murmured softly, " the ceremony is about to start. I am so proud of you two." Owlflight gave each kit a quick lick, and brushed pelts with Dawnfeather before he bounded over to take a sit with his sister, Poppybreeze.

As every cat assembled themselves beneath the oak, Blizzardstar began the ceremony, " Dawnfeather, bring your kits forward," he meowed.

Skykit didn't need the extra nudge. She and her brother were so eager and restless that they pelted from the nursery entance and barely skidded to a halt in their leader.

Blizzardstar snorted in amusement at the kits restlessness before he looked at his deputy, Brighteyes, and beckoned her forward. " Brighteyes it is time for you to have another apprentice," he mewed. He beckoned Nightkit forward also. " From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw," Blizzardstar yowled out for all the clan to hear, " Brighteyes you have already mentored one fine apprentice," shooting a quick glance toward Lionspring, " may you use your skills to guide Nightpaw into another great warrior."

Brighteyes padded up to her new apprentice, and gently touched noses with Nightpaw. Nightpaw licked his mentor's shoulder before they headed to the back of the hollow. Nightpaw's eyes glowed with pride and determination as he walked past all his fellow clan mates.

Skykit watched her brother with awe _wow having a deputy as a mentor _she thought.

Blizzardstar looked at the new apprentice happily before moving his eyes to Skykit, " From this day forward until she receives her warrior name, this kit will be known as Skykit," he called and then he called Firetail forward, " Firetail I think it is time for you to have your first apprentice. You are a noble and loyal warrior . I hope you will train Skypaw to be the best she can be."

Skypaw puffed out her chest in pride before her new mentor touched her nose. She bravely returned the lick before padding to the back to sit with her brother. Skykit shot a quick glance at her mother and father. Their eyes showed their happiness and pride as Skypaw walked past them with new confidence.

The cheers erupted around the hollow

Nightpaw! Skypaw! Nightpaw! Skypaw!

Skypaw felt prouder than she ever imagined. _I am going to help my clan to be the best. I will not let anyone down. _She thought as she listened to her clan chanting her name Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw!

Slowly the cats in the clearing began to disperse to the dens. Poppyfrost mewed goodbye to Owlflight be for taking her place at the camp entrance for guard duty. Skypaw paws felt like she could run to the mountains and back. " Firetail, can we start our training now?" Skypaw meowed in excitement.

Firetail looked at her apprentice and shook her head, " Skypaw it is nearly moonhigh you need your sleep, but I promise I will take you out and show you the borders tomorrow. How about you and your brother get yourself settled in the apprentice den."

Skykit disappointment clearly showed on her face, but she agreed suddenly realizing how tired she was. She looked around the clearing and started padding toward the apprentice den; her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. As she round the curve toward the den she heard a meow from behind her.

" Hey, how about I show you and your brother a place to crash," Aspenpaw meowed.

" Yeah that sounds great, Aspenpaw, I feel like I am going to fall asleep right now." Skypaw mewed tiredly.

Aspenpaw chuckled to himself and then led the way to the apprentice den, " You will feel like that alot, Trust me, but once you get used to the patrols, and hunting you will think it is worth it. Just think when we get our warrior names we will be able to defend our clan. and be the best in the forest."

Skypaw mewed in agreement and slowly made her a nest in the den next to her already snoring brother. " Thanks for the help. I don't think I would have made it to the den if you hadn't talked to me.

" No prob," Aspenpaw giggled before pushing his way out of the den.

" Wait," Skypaw called, " why aren't you going to sleep?"

" Oh I am part of the moonhigh patrol. Get some sleep see you in the morning," He mewed and then turned and bounded away.

Skypaw sunk her head into the moss, and slowly closed her eyes. _Wow! I am finally an apprentce. Just wait I will be the best warrior in the forest they'll see. _Skypaw thought as her brother snores filled her ears, and she finally fell asleep.

**Oh finally. I know the stupid tests are finally over and I can start updating. I'm not a very quick updater, but I will try to get another chapter published in about 5 days at the most. I am not perfect so if you see a mistake don't hesitate to tell me. Please R&R I will update soon. I know another short chapter I will try to make the next longer.  
**

**NessieXJacob  
**


	4. Near death experiences

**I just realized I forgot the Disclaimer. Even though I wish I was I am not Erin Hunter, and I do not own Warriors. Here's Chapter 2 :)**

**Chapter 2**

The moon shined brightly in the dark, midnight sky. Skypaw walked out of camp tasting the air trying to find any traces of prey. The scent of mice over-powered all other smells. Skypaw swiveled her ears listening for soft scuffling in the undergrowth. She slowly sank into a hunter's crouch, and stalked toward a group of ferns. She barely made a sound as jumped on her unsuspecting prey, and swiftly killed it with a bite to the neck. Happy with her catch she picked it up by the tail, and started heading back to camp. The bracken swayed behind her, and a cat propelled into her side.

Skypaw let out a yowl before she landed on the ground, and her breath escaped her lungs. Before she could get back up on her paws the other cat chuckled and held her down with his paws on her throat.

" You don't think I'm just gonna let you go back to your safe, little clan now do you," the tom laughed humorlessly.

Skypaw struggled under the tom's dead weight. The cat was just to big for a newly named apprentice to handle.

The cat laughed at Skypaw's weak struggles to dislodge him, " That's what Iceclan is weak and defenseless. You didn't even smell me behind the bracken. If you are to protect your clan you need better sense than to just take your prey and leave. Oh, and why is such a tiny apprentice out hunting on her own. Tsk Tsk Tsk.

" Who are you, and what do you want," Skypaw spat through her clenched teeth.

The cat glared at her and hissed, " We are your worst nightmare. Were coming, and we are going to kill every cat one by one. Your little clans will not be able to defeat us!" The tom let out a yowl, and hundreds of cats started to flood out of the bushes.

Fear shot through every bone in her body, and she lay petrified under the tom.

The tom stared straight into her eyes. Fire burned in his eyes as he lifted his unsheathed paw, and slammed it down on her throat.

Skypaw thought she was dead. She wondered why there was not pain as the tom sliced her throat. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that a black as dark as night was emitting from her paws. The weight on her chest lifted as the tom was thrown from her. All the cats stared wide eyed at the scene playing before their eyes. Skypaw got to her paws, and all the cats fled into the forest.

**************

SKYPAW!

Skypaw gasped as a paw prodded her side. Her eyes shot open to see her brother standing over her.

" Come on sleepy head. Our mentors are taking us to show us the territory," Nightpaw meowed in excitement.

Skypaw got to her paws and shook all the remains of her dream from her. She looked around the den to see that all the other apprentices were already awake. Skypaw blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her brother into the clearing. The camp bustled with activity. The hunting patrol was just coming back with mice dangling from their jaws. Skypaw saw Aspenpaw dropping a shrew on the fresh kill pile.

" Nice catch," She yelled to him.

Aspenpaw smiled, " Thanks, have fun checking borders," He yelled before grabbing a mouse off the pile and heading toward the Elder's den.

Firetail looked around the group to see if everyone was present before heading into the forest.

Skypaw's heart fluttered with excitement as she looked around at the new surroundings. Her whole life, so far, all she had known was the Nursery and the camp. " Wow!" she mewed, " everything is so different."

Firetail chuckled at her apprentice's amazement, " This is just right outside the camp's entrance. We need to be heading to the borders."

Skypaw followed her brother and mentor thought the undergrowth staring wide-eyed at all the new surroundings. They rounded some ferns and bushes, and came to a stop in front of a huge tree. Skypaw and Nightpaw looked up in awe at the hundreds of branches way up in the sky.

" This is the Sky Pine," Brighteyes told them, " it is the tallest tree in the forest. It is also the start of our border with Fireclan."

Suddenly as if Brighteyes words brought them a Fireclan patrol stode out of the bushes.

Brighteyes and Firetail dipped their heads to the patrol, " Hello Thrushpelt, Cinderpool, Cloudwind," Brighteyes mewed politely.

Thrushpelt dipped his head to Brighteyes, " Hello Brighteyes. Why is your patrol so close to the border," Thrushpelt meowed curtly.

Brighteyes rolled her eyes before replying, " We have just apprenticed two more kits, and we are showing them the territory."

Thrushpelt sighed the nodded, " Continue showing them the borders, but you better not lay a single paw over it," The patrol flicked their tails in farewell and them turned and walked away.

Brighteyes huffed and continued through the territory with the rest of the patrol at her heels. Skypaw followed the patrol to a deep gorge at the end of the territory. She slowly crept to the edge with her brother beside her to look at the tumbling water below._ Thats sure is a long drop. I don't want to ever fall over the edge _Skypaw thought.

Firetail stepped back from the gorge with unease, " Skypaw, please don't get too close. You don't wanna end up like Sootfall do you."

Skypaw remembered Sootfall. He was a brave and loyal warrior. Her heart swelled with grief as she remembered the day that his patrol came back saying that Sootfall had tumbled over into the gorge.

Suddenly the edge cracked, and Skypaw swayed on the edge. Her back paws slipped and half her body hung over the drop. She yowled in fear as she scrabbled with her paws on the loose rock. Her weight was to much for the rock. It broke off sending Skypaw plummeting to the bottom.

" SKYPAW!" Firetail yelled pelting to the edge of the gorge.

Skypaw hooked a claw on a branch connected to the side of the gorge. She hung there terrified waiting for her clanmates to rescue her, " Help Me!" she wailed.

Firetail stared helplessly down the gorge at her terrified apprentice.

Nightpaw recovered from his shock at started yelling at the mentors, " What are you guys just standing there for we have to help her!"

Brighteyes snapped out of it and meowed, " Your right, Nightpaw, run back to camp and get some warriors. I have an idea."

Nightpaw nodded and raced back toward camp.

Brighteyes sat by Firetail and yelled down to Skypaw in the gorge, " Skypaw, were getting help. Don't move at all, we don't want the branch to break."

Skypaw nodded and then looked down, She froze, She hadn't fallen that far so the drop below seemed to go on forever. _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. _She thought helplessly.

Brighteyes waited patiently for the return of her apprentice. She didn't have to wait long. Nightpaw burst out of the bushes followed by Featherstream, Cedarwisp, and Aspenpaw.

" Skypaw, were here to save you," Aspenpaw yelled to his denmate.

Skypaw looked up relieved to see Aspenpaw, and help.

Brighteyes quickly started barking orders, " Featherstream and Cedarwisp hold on to me and Aspenpaw. Nightpaw, Aspenpaw is going to hold on to your tail and I am going to hold on to your paws while you grab Skypaw,"

Everyone nodded and started getting in position. Featherstream and Cedarwisp held on to Brighteyes and Aspenpaw by there paws. Aspenpaw grabbed a hold of Nightpaw's tail and Brighteyes grabbed his paws. Nightpaw breathed and started to climb down the gorge with his front paws.

Skypaw thanked Starclan as her brother grabbed her scruff.

Everyone pulled until Skypaw was safely out of the gorge on solid ground.

Skypaw laid on the ground. Realizing she was safe she fainted.

**************

**Thats Chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. I know it took longer than I said to update, but I've been relaxing on Spring Break. I will try to get Chapter 3 up soon. This one is longer than last chapter WOOHOO. Please review and thanks for Featheredwing and Details Matter for reviewing. I hope you guys like my story so far. :)**

**NessieXJacob :D  
**


	5. First mouse

**Heres Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Skypaw!

Skypaw woke to a prodding in her side. She opened her eyes and scanned the den. Nightpaw had been the one that had woke her up. It took her a minute to realize why she was in the Medicine cat's den. She jumped to her paws and ran out of the den to make sure everyone else was o.k.

" Wow, What's the rush," Nightpaw chuckled.

" Is everyone o.k." Skypaw mewed in concern.

" Yeah, it's you you should be worrying about," Nightpaw meowed, " you've been asleep for two days. Aspenpaw and I have taken turns checking up on you."

Skypaw hopped back in disbelief _two whole days I've been passed out in the medicine den _She thought.

SKYPAW!

Skypaw heard the screech come from the Medicine cat's den.

Ashwing pelted out searching the clearing. Ashwing's eyes met with Skypaw's, and Skypaw saw the anger and relief flash through their milky blue depths.

" You can't leave without me dismissing you," Ashwing scolded, " get your tail over here."

Skypaw sighed and hung her head as she padded over to Ashwing. Ashwing looked her over quickly before muttering, " Your fine, you may go." Skypaw nodded before running back to her brother.

" You hungry, you haven't eaten in a couple of days," Nightpaw asked.

As if on cue Skypaw's belly rumbled. Skypaw giggled, " I'll bring you a mouse if you want one," She meowed to her brother. Her brother said no thanks so she headed to the fresh kill pile by herself. The sight of the fresh kill made her mouth water. She picked out a mouse and headed toward the apprentice den.

" Skypaw, over here," a voice sounded behind her.

Skypaw turned to see Aspenpaw, Swiftpaw, and Frostpaw sharing tongues underneath the Leader Oak. Skypaw smiled, bounding to meet her denmates under the oak.

" Your finally awake sleepy head," Swiftpaw chuckled flicking Skypaw with his tailtip.

" It's been lonely without you in the den," Aspenpaw mewed smiling.

" You have us mouse brain," Frostpaw mewed playfully.

" Yeah, but it's different," Aspenpaw meowed turning his head in embarrassment.

Skypaw let out a _mrrow _at Aspenpaw before taking a ravenous bite out of her mouse.

" Hey you guys," Firetail's familiar voice sounded behind her.

Skypaw flicked her tail in greeting because her mouth was full of mouse.

" All the mentors are taking the apprentices out hunting. You ready to catch your first mouse?" Firetail meowed excitedly.

Skypaw nodded in excitement and quickly finished her mouse. At the mention of catching a mouse Skypaw remembered her dream. _I caught my mouse and a big cat tried to kill me _Skypaw mewed to herself.

" Skypaw, you o.k.?" Aspenpaw mewed in concern.

She quickly snapped out of it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. _I'll just talk to Ashwing about it after hunting._ She decided before running to catch up to her mentor.

**************

" O.k. Skypaw, When catching mice you want to lay low and take soft, silent pawsteps. Remember a mouse will hear you before they see you, and you always want to stay downwind of your prey," Firetail instructed before slipping into a hunters crouch to show her apprentice how it looked.

Skypaw mimicked her mentor's movements her tail flicking in excitement.

Firetail giggled at her apprentice, " You have the crouch right, but your tail will give you away."

Skypaw then realized that her tail was flicking and quickly stopped it.

" That's it," Firetail mewed, " now tell me what you can smell."

Skypaw sat on her haunches and opened her mouth letting the cold air slip over her scent glands." A mouse, I think a squirrel, but it is stale, and a really yucky smell," Skypaw replied closing her mouth in disgust.

Firetail laughed, " That really yucky smell is Fireclan. They're mean, and like to destroy stuff like fire. Your right about squirrel it is stale, and that mouse is close by how about we track it."

Skypaw nodded tasting the air again. She picked up the mouse's scent again before walking toward the Fireclan border marker with Firetail close behind. Skypaw sank into the hunter's crouch as the mouse's scent grew stronger. She swiveled her ears pinpointing the mouse's scuffling by a tree trunk. Skypaw licked her lips while setting her paws lightly in the leaf mold. She got close enough to see the preys tiny grey head poke around the tree root. Not taking any chances she leapt into the air and landed on the unsuspecting prey's back before it could flee under the roots. Skypaw quickly snapped the mouse's neck before smiling and grabbing it by the tail. Firetail's eyes glowed with pride as Skypaw dropped the kill at her paws.

" Well done your first mouse," Firetail congratulated, " lets find the other apprentices and see how they have done."

Skypaw quickly kicked dirt over her prey, and then she followed her mentor. She quickly picked up Aspenpaw's scent along with the other apprentices' scents near the Breezeclan border. Firetail hid behind a bush peering out to watch the other apprentices. Skypaw settled down beside her and licked all off the mouse blood off her pads. Between her licks she looked out through a whole in the bush watching her denmate. He was quickly closing the distance between himself and a thrush. She gasped in awe as Aspenpaw took a tremendous leap and landing right on the birds neck killing it instantly.

" Wow that was great!" Skypaw sighed stepping from behind the bush.

" T-thanks," Aspenpaw mewed in half embarrassment half shock.

Featherstream laughed at his apprentice, " You were surprised she was behind the bush?"

Aspenpaw shook his head as more embarrassment flushed his fur.

Firetail strode out of the bushes to stand by her brother, " Your apprentice has some talent. Perfectly timed jump and perfect spot on landing," She mewed.

Aspenpaw got over his embarrassment and sat by Skypaw watching their mentors chat about their catches.

" So did you ever get that mouse you wanted," Aspenpaw asked.

" Yup, I buried it by that bush over there," Skypaw replied flicked her tail in the direction of the mouse.

Aspenpaw purred, " Yum, mouse. I bet it was a great catch I wish I was there to see your first catch."

Skypaw purred at Aspenpaw's praise. She always felt so ...... Comfortable with Aspenpaw. " Lets see how Nightpaw did," She mewed. They left there mentors babbling in the middle of the forest following her brother's scent through the undergrowth. They found her brother stalking a mouse with Brighteyes watching diligently.. Nightpaw edged his way closer before pouncing and killing it swiftly with a bite in the neck.

" Nice catch," Skypaw mewed.

Brighteyes purred, " He catches on real quick. By the way where are your mentors?"

Suddenly Featherstream and Firetail burst out of the bushes.

" Skypaw don't leave us again. I didn't know....," Firetail scolded, but cut off when she saw Brighteyes.

Brighteyes mewed in amusement, " They came to see how Nightpaw was doing. I guess they have caught some prey to feed the clan?"

Featherstream and Firetail nodded in unison.

Brighteyes nodded, " O.K then lets get back to camp."

**************

Skypaw strutted through the camp proudly with two mice dangling from her jaws. She dropped on the pile along with Aspenpaw who dropped his thrush and two mice he had caught along the way back. Nightpaw dropped his mouse on the pile and a shrew. All the other apprentices burst through camp and dropped all their catches on the pile. By the time Frostpaw dropped her catches on the pile, the pile was overflowing. The mentors beamed at their apprentices great day of hunting, and took a few pieces of prey for themselves. Skypaw grabbed a rabbit from off the pile and dragged it to the nursery. The milky scents of the nursery filled her nose as she pushed back the bramble screen.

" Is that for us?" Maplekit, one of Honeyflower's kits, squeaked.

" Its for you and your mother," Skypaw replied. Snowsong was snoozing so Skypaw figured someone else could bring her something later.

" Thats very nice of you, Skypaw," Honeyflower purred, " say thank you kits."

Maplekit and Sparrowkit muttered thank you before diving into the rabbit.

Skypaw giggled before pushing her way out of the nursery. Skypaw was half way to the apprentice den when she remembered she had to ask Ashwing about her dream. She pelted across the clearing not watching where she was going until _BANG! _Skypaw looked up to see Ashwing with herbs scattered everywhere. " S-sorry Ashwing," Skypaw murmured shamefully.

Ashwing snorted, but didn't reply as she bent down to pick up the scattered herbs. Skypaw helped Ashwing bring the herbs to the medicine, Ashwing quickly sorted the herbs before turning to Skypaw, " O.K. Where were going in such a hurry?" She scolded.

" I needed to see you... about something important," Skypaw muttered shuffling her paws.

Ashwing signed then sat back on her haunches, " What is it you need to tell me?"

Skypaw told her about the cats, and how the black thing emitted from her paws, and how it scared all the cats away. " So do you think it is a sign or something?" Skypaw asked, worried.

Ashwing stared listening intently and pondering before replying, " Maybe, Maybe. I can't determine anything now, but if you get anymore signs tell me."

Skypaw nodded pushing her way out of the den. Her paws felt heavy, and she longed to curl up in her nest. She almost pushed into the den when Wolfear called her name.

Skypaw looked in his direction to see she was needed in a patrol. _Great now I have to go on a stinking patrol. _Skypaw sighed as she trudged back across the clearing to the patrol. She looked to see who was in the patrol. Wolfear was leading it, along with Brookheart, Lionspring, Skyfur, and .. Aspenpaw. Skypaw thanked Starclan inwardly noticing she had a friend she could talk to. She went up to Aspenpaw as Wolfear walked out of camp. " So which border are we patroling?" She asked her denmate.

" Breezeclan's," He mewed before letting out a huge yawn.

" So your tired too, huh?" Skypaw mewed softly.

Aspenpaw nodded before giggling, " At least I get to go a patrol with you."

Skypaw purred then yawned.

**********

Skypaw was almost to tired to stand by the time the patrol finished. Skypaw and Aspenpaw walked to the apprentices' den together. Skypaw was about to curl up in her nest next to Nightpaw when Aspenpaw mewed, " Hey Skypaw..em.. you wanna sleep over here," Pointing to the nest next to him. Skypaw nodded, and made her self comfortable in her nest. Skypaw laid next to Aspenpaw their pelts touching listening to his soft, steady breathing drifting her into sleep.

**Yeah I know nothing really happened in this chapter. I know Skypaw and Aspenpaw just met , but ............ I think its cute. It took forever to write this. I am such a procrastinator. Thanks to Featheredwing for reviewing last chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks to the people who read this I like reviews so REVIEW!**

**NessieXJacob  
**


	6. Young love

**So hey this is Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: Yay, I own warriors….. NOT**

**Chapter 4**

Skypaw opened her eyes to find she wasn't in the apprentices' den. Panic flaring in her chest she ran through the unfamiliar forest scenting for something she knew. She rounded several trees and bushes until the forest dropped in front of her. Skypaw tried to stop, but it was too late. She plummeted off the edge. She fell through the air yowling in fear. She closed her eyes, and waited for pain to surge through her, but it never came. Skypaw opened her eyes to slits to see that she was at the edge of a pool. She opened her eyes all the way to see where she had landed. Stars sparkled on the surface of the pool making Skypaw breathless. One of the stars emerged from the lake as a cat, and sat in front Skypaw's bewildered face.

" Where am I," Skypaw whispered, " am I dead?"

The starry cat shook its head, " No young one. You are dreaming."

Skypaw's eyes flew wide with shock, " I'm only an apprentice, why am I dreaming about Starclan?"

The Starclan cat flicked his tail, and all the stars in the lake emerged as cats Skypaw had never seen before.

" So why am I here and who are you," Skypaw asked curious, no longer afraid.

The starry cat in front of her mewed, " I am Skystar."

Skypaw jumped back in disbelief, " I am talking to ….. Skystar?" Skypaw had heard many elders' tales about the great Skystar. He was the leader who drove away an evil group of rouges called Dead. Skystar had defeated their leader Blood, and drove the rest out of the forest. That was a long time ago. What did he want with her now. Some of the starry cats cringed as they also remembered the battle.

Skystar looked around the group of cats, and called out to one of them _Darkfoot_

Skypaw had also heard of Skystar's great deputy who had died in the battle against Dead. Darkfoot padded up to his leader, and they exchanged a nod.

Skystar mewed, " An old enemy from the past shall return, and only with the help of the NightSky Shall the clans prevail.

Skypaw stood still as Skystar muttered the prophecy, but she had no clue how she came into this. " Wait, what do you mean?" but the starry cats had already started to disappear back in to the lake.

Skypaw!

Skypaw's eyes flew open to see Aspenpaw standing over her, his eyes filled with concern. " You were thrashing in your sleep. I thought a badger was attacking the den." He mewed.

Skypaw sat up and shook all the moss pieces out of her fur, " I'm fine…. Just a … bad dream is all," She meowed quickly giving her chest fur a few licks.

" Good," Aspenpaw mewed, " you wanna get some fresh kill with Swiftpaw and Frostpaw?"

Skypaw nodded realizing how hungry she was, " Race you," she meowed playfully.

Skypaw and Aspenpaw bolted out of the den racing to the fresh kill pile. They were neck and neck until Aspenpaw pushed forward the last few tail lengths and won.

" Ha, I won. You are slower than a mouse," Aspenpaw gloated.

" Yeah, you won't win this," Skypaw giggled before pouncing on her friend. They wrestled about until Skypaw held Aspenpaw down. " Ha, I win," she cheered.

" You just got lucky," Aspenpaw laughed. They took a rabbit from the pile to share, and walked over to the Leader Oak to eat with Swiftpaw and Frostpaw.

" I saw Skypaw kick your tail," Swiftpaw sneered as Aspenpaw sat down.

" It was just a play fight," Aspenpaw scowled.

Skypaw laughed, and let the two toms bicker, " Toms," She told Frostpaw.

" Skypaw, tell me this. You like Aspenpaw," Frostpaw asked.

" Of course I like Aspenpaw, Why wouldn't I," Skypaw replied.

" I mean LIKE Aspenpaw," Frostpaw meowed adding emphasis on like.

Skypaw thought about it. She did really like Aspenpaw, but she just finally realized. " I do," Skypaw whispered, " but what if he don't like me back,"

Frostpaw sighed, " Skypaw, you are so naïve."

Skypaw shot a quick glance at Aspenpaw and then turned back.

" Hey you guys," Nightpaw's voice sounded behind them.

" Hey," Everyone mewed in unison.

" We're all going to the gathering," Nightpaw yowled in excitement.

" All of us?" Frostpaw meowed in shock.

" Yeah. Blizzardstar said we can all go if our mentors take us to do something today," Nightpaw replied.

" Wow," Skypaw meowed through a mouthful of rabbit.

" Hey, Skypaw, Why don't you and I go to the training hollow with our mentors?" Aspenpaw asked excitedly.

Skypaw nodded exchanging a quick glance with Frostpaw.

Skypaw and Aspenpaw finished their rabbit, and padded over to the warriors' den to get their mentors. Firetail was snoozing close to Wolfear. " Firetail," Skypaw hissed prodding her mentor in the side, " I can't go to the gathering unless you wake up!"

Firetail lifted her head drowsily, " What, Skypaw?" she yawned.

Skypaw sunk her claws into the ground impatiently, " Let's go training with Aspenpaw and Featherstream," She muttered.

Firetail stood up yawned, stretched, and shook bits of moss from her fur before following the eager apprentices out of the den. Skypaw spotted Featherstream talking with Snowsong outside the nursery. " There is Featherstream. Meet us in the training hollow," Skypaw mewed to Aspenpaw. Aspenpaw nodded padding off to get his mentor. " Let's go," Skypaw told Firetail.

************

" O.K. Skypaw, I am going to show you how to throw off a heavier opponent," Firetail said. Firetail couched low staring straight into Skypaw's face. Thinking Firetail was going for her face Skypaw ducked and when Firetail sprang Skypaw dodged sideways, but Firetail knew what Skypaw was going to do, so before Skypaw landed Firetail swerved sideways catching Skypaw by the leg throwing her off balance making her fall.

" Ow," Skypaw landing in a hump on the ground.

" I knew you were going to dodge sideways, so I threw you off by going for your legs." Firetail explained, " now try it on me."

Skypaw crouched low staring at her mentors paws. Skypaw sprang, but to her surprise her mentor jumped up. Firetail twisted in the air and landed on Skypaw's back. All the air left Skypaw's lungs.

" I knew you were going for my paws. You can't look where you are aiming," Firetail giggled.

Skypaw got up and shook dust from her pelt. Firetail got to the end of the clearing for her to try again. Using Firetail's advice Skypaw looked at her mentors shoulder. When Skypaw sprang Firetail ducked, but Skypaw thought she was going to do that, so instead of sailing over her mentor she twisted in the air, and landed on her mentor's back pummeling her with sheathed claws. Firetail rolled over on her back, but Skypaw jumped off before she got squashed. Then while her mentor was down she pinned her down. " I win," Skypaw laughed.

" That was good, now can get off me ya furball," Firetail mewed playfully.

" Wow, beaten by an apprentice,"

" It was a nice move. I wasn't expecting it," Firetail meowed to Featherstream and Aspenpaw.

" She can't beat me," Aspenpaw snickered.

" Will see," Skypaw challenged.

Skypaw and Aspenpaw took off to different corners. Skypaw braced herself ready for Aspenpaw. Aspenpaw jetted under her belly jumping up to surprise her. Skypaw flew up in the air and landed with a thud,

" Oof," Skypaw muttered. Before she could get up Aspenpaw held her down. " I win," He whispered. While he wasn't paying attention Skypaw pushed up with her hind legs throwing Aspenpaw off. He was quick he got back up before she could pin him down. He ran forward aiming a blow at her shoulder. Skypaw stood her ground until Aspenpaw was only a tail length away. She crouched and jumped up as Aspenpaw went over her. Aspenpaw landed with a huge thud and couldn't get up before Skypaw had him pinned. " Whose the winner now," she joked.

" Yeah you can get off of me now," Aspenpaw mewed. Skypaw let him up, and flicked him with her tail.

" That was really great Skypaw," Featherstream purred.

" I know you guys just got here, but I think that was enough training for today," Firetail meowed.

Featherstream agreed.

" Hey, do you mind if we come later. I have to talk to Aspenpaw," Skypaw asked.

The mentors nodded before heading back to camp.

" So what do you want," Aspenpaw smilled.

Skypaw shuffled her paws in the sand, " Em.. I was wondering if you like me?"

Aspenpaw looked confused, " Yes, I like you why wouldn't I."

" I mean LIKE me," Skypaw muttered.

Aspenpaw looked shocked, "...... I do,"

Skypaw's heart fluttered.

" Skypaw, I've loved you since the day I first led you to the apprentices' den," He mewed, " do you love me?"

Skypaw's heart skipped a beat, " I always have."

Aspenpaw's eyes filled with joy, " I'm so glad you feel the same way," He purred.

Skypaw felt light as a feather, " Lets go get some sleep for the gathering."

Tails intertwined Aspenpaw and Skypaw walked back through the woods to camp.

**************

" The cats going to the gathering are Firetail, Brighteyes, Wolfear, Frostpaw, Nightpaw, Swiftpaw, Skypaw, Aspenpaw, Ashwing, Poppybreeze, and Lionspring," Blizzardstar yowled. The cats chosen for the gathering formed a group under the Leader Oak while the other cats slunk off to their dens. Excitement flared in Skypaw, not only was she going to her first gathering, she was going to her first gathering with Aspenpaw. Blizzardstar got to the front of the group, and all the cats started filing into the forest. They ran through the undergrowth quickly jumping over the stepping stones that led to the gathering place, The Great rock. The cats stood on the bank looking down into the gathered cats around the Rock. " Wow," Skypaw breathed.

"Yeah, come on," Aspenpaw yowled.

And with that the Iceclan cats pelted into the clearing.

**O.K I am gonna stop it there. Please read and Review. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**NessieXJacob-Mossfeather  
**


	7. First gathering

**So hey I am finally writing Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Warriors are MINE all MINE!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!**

***Erins appear* What are you talking about, We own Warriors!!**

**Me- Darn they're right…. I don't own Warriors…humph.**

**Chapter 5**

All the cats in the clearing overwhelmed Skypaw, "....Wow!" She breathed again staring at the shining eyes of many cats sharing tongues and mingling in the moonlit clearing.

" Really cool, huh," Aspenpaw mewed beside her, " I want you to meet some friends from the other clans."

Skypaw nodded, and followed Aspenpaw to a group of apprentices. She tasted the air and found that there was one Fireclan apprentice, two Breezeclan apprentices, and a Streamclan apprentice in the group. " Hi," Skypaw meowed to them, " I'm Skypaw."

The Fireclan apprentice, a brown tom with white stripes, grunted, " I'm Thornpaw."

" Don't mind him. He is such a grouch," Aspenpaw whispered, " This is Hawkpaw, Ivypaw, and Willowpaw." Flicking his tail first to the tortoiseshell Streamclan apprentice, and then to Ivypaw, a brown and white tom, and then to the other Breezeclan apprentice Willowpaw, a light gray she-cat.

" I am proud to let you know that I am _Hawkwing_ now," The medicine cat apprentice boasted.

" Oh.. Sorry… Hawkwing," Aspenpaw mewed ducking his head in embarrassment.

The other apprentices congratulated their friend.

" Hi, as you know I'm Willowpaw," Willowpaw mewed, " Ivypaw is my older brother, but he always gets more attention because he was born first," She snorted.

Skypaw giggled, " Yeah, my brother is such a crazy furball too. He got the deputy as his mentor."

Willowpaw's eyes grew wide, " Wow! He has Brighteyes as his mentor. She is a strong a wise cat from what I've heard from Aspenpaw. I would probably die if I got Harefur, my deputy, as mentor, but my mentor is just old, cranky Icefeather.

Then to Willowpaw's misfortune, Skypaw heard Icefeather's growl from behind them. They both spun around to see Icefeather glaring at her apprentice, " I heard you tell this this piece of foxdung that I'm an old and cranky mentor when you know that isn't true!" She spat.

Willowpaw puffed out her fur, her eyes full of hate, " Don't talk about my friend that way when she is more of a cat than you'll ever be!"

Skypaw thought Icefeather was going to slash Willowpaw's muzzle off the way she unsheathed her claws, and her eyes burned with fury, but to her relief a young light brown and gray tom came and sat next to her, " Come on, Icefeather, the gathering is about start," He mewed winking at Willowpaw.

Icefeather snorted, " Coming," as she stalked off she sent a glare at her apprentice.

Willowpaw sighed, " She'll probably give me elders duty for a moon. I'm just glad Reedfang was there to save me, or I would probably have been brought back to camp without a muzzle."

Skypaw flicked her friend with her tail before responding, " Why did Reedfang come to your rescue anyway?"

Willowpaw chuckled, " Because he hates Icefeather as much as I do, and that's what a brother is supposed to do, right."

Skypaw meowed in shock, " Reedfang is your brother?"

Willowpaw licked her paw and drew it over her face before answering, " Yeah, My mother, Brindlefoot, and my father, Smokewing, had Reedfang and Cloverkit as their first litter, but Cloverkit died of greencough one moon before she was made an apprentice," She hung her head in sorrow.

Skypaw licked her friend's ear in reassurance, " It's okay Willowpaw. Is your mom or dad here?" She murmured glancing around the clearing.

Willowpaw's eyes filled with sadness, " Smokewing is at camp, but my mother died about a moon ago. She was hit by a monster after chasing a rabbit onto the thuderpath. Bryarpelt tried to save her, but..but there was n-nothing he could d-do." She stuttered before falling in a lump of sobbing fur.

Skypaw knelt beside the sobbing Willowpaw, and whispered how sorry she was before a loud yowl cut her off.

" The Gathering has begun," The Fireclan leader, Blazestar, yowled leaping onto the rock along with the other three leaders, " if the other leaders don't mind I would like to go first." None of the other leaders objected so Blazestar continued, " Fireclan is thriving with plentiful prey, and we are proud to have a new litter of kits. Ferndapple had her kits, Applekit and Basilkit. We also have a new warrior who sits his vigil tonight Cinderpool."

Yowls of joy filled the clearing.

Blazestar stepped back and Brookstar stepped up, " Streamclan has little to report. Our medicine cat apprentice has been given her full medicine cat name Hawkwings. Prey is running well and we have nothing left to report," Brookstar yowled letting Windstar take her place.

" Breezeclan is thriving," She yowled to the clearing, " We have a new litter of kits. Hollynose has had two beautiful kits, Honeykit and Shadowkit. We also have a new warrior Spidertail who is guarding camp on his vigil, but even though we have good news, we also have some bad news as well. One of our warriors, Brindlefoot, has journeyed to Starclan. She was a loyal warrior and mother, and she shall be missed for moons to come."

Yowls of dispair and grief drifted around the gathering. Willowpaw lifted her head, and then broke into another fit of sobs. _Brindlefoot must have been popular in all the clans _Skypaw thought while comforting her friend.

The yowls died down, and Windstar continued, "Prey is running well and we have also scented an unknown scent near our far border so Clans be aware, Blizzardstar." She stepped back for Blizzardstar.

" Thank you," he mewed, " Iceclan has two new apprentices who are here today, Nightpaw and Skypaw."

Yowls of joy bounced around the clearing, and Skypaw ducked her head in embarrassment feeling the burn of several eyes on her pelt.

" That's completes the Gathering," Blizzardstar yowled jumping of the rock and signaling to his clan to leave.

Skypaw helped Willowpaw up and mewed goodbye before following Aspenpaw back to their clanmates.

**************

" May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the oak for a clan meeting," Blizzardstar yowled.

Cats filed into the clearing buzzing with excitement. Skypaw settled beneath the oak next to Aspenpaw and her brother, and she waited for Blizzardstar to speak.

Once all the cats gathered he began, " Windstar said that one of her patrols scented an unknown smell, and told the other clans to be aware. So I want patrols to be careful, and no warrior or apprentice goes out into the forest by themselves."

Gasps of surprise echoed in the clearing.

Blizzardstar flicked his tail for silence, and continued, " On a happier note it is time for one of my favorite ceremonies. Honeyflower come foward with your kits.

Honeyflower looked up in surprise, and quickly licked her kits clean before padding forward.

Blizzardstar looked down in pride at the two kits, and started the ceremony, " There are two kits ready to be apprentices. Sparrowkit, come forward." Sparrowkit quickly skipped forward his tail flicking in excitement. " From this day on until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw," He called out, " Your mentor will be Owlflight."

Owlflight gazed up in shock, but he settled himself beside Sparrowpaw.

" You are a loyal and caring warrior, and I hope you pass all you have learned to your apprentice," Blizzardstar boomed.

The new mentor and apprentice touched noses, and walked to the back of the group.

" Maplekit, come forward," Blizzardstar meowed. She approached her leader, and he smiled and continued, " From this day forward until you get your warr..."

" Blizzardstar," Maplekit squeaked.

Blizzardstar looked down in confusion, but he mewed, " Yes, young one."

Maplekit put her paws up indicating she wanted to whisper her answer. Blizzardstar understood, and leaped down from the oak. He bent down, and let Maplekit whisper in his ear. When the tiny kit finished he smiled, and leapt back onto the oak, " From this day forward until you get your full _Medicine cat _name, you will be known as Maplepaw," He continued, " Ashwing do you mind if Maplepaw becomes your apprentice?"

Ashwing looked a little surprised, but there was confidence in her voice as she mewed, " Of course she can be my apprentice, and I will teach her everything I know. She will help me take care of her sick clanmates until I make the journey to Starclan."

Blizzardstar laughed as Maplepaw squealed with delight as she touched Ashwing's nose, " Thats completes our ceremony." he boomed.

The clan chanted the new apprentices' names Maplepaw! Sparrowpaw! Maplepaw! Sparrowpaw!

All the warriors went into their dens, but the apprentices huddled around Sparrowpaw and Maplepaw.

" Come on, lets find you two a place to sleep," Frostpaw and Skypaw meowed in unison.

" Well.. Actually.. I think I am supposed to sleep in the Medicine cat den," Maplepaw mewed, shuffling her paws in the dust.

" Oh," Skypaw meowed.

" Goodnight," Maplepaw mewed before pelting to her den with Ashwing.

" I'm going to be alone without Maplepaw," Sparrowpaw whimpered.

" No, you won't," All the apprentices mewed licking the young apprentice on the ears, " Lets go to sleep."

Skypaw watched her brother and the other apprentices lead Sparrowpaw in to the Apprentices den. Skypaw purred as Aspenpaw came beside her, and licked her ear, " Come on, lets get some sleep."

Skypaw nodded letting out a huge yawn as she followed her love into the den. She settled down next to him, and let his gentle rasp on her fur lull her to sleep.

**There it is what do you think? I have written 5 chapters already, and I only have 9 reviews. I won't update unless I get three new reviews. Thanks to Featheredwing for reviewing. I know it took me awhile to write this chapter up, but I had writers block. Reviewers get a virtual Skypaw and Aspenpaw plushie. I posted what they look like on my profile. Thanks for reading.**

**Mossfeather (Only writing Mossfeather instead of my whole name cuz NessieXJacob has nothing to do with Warriors.)  
**


	8. Assessments and Surprises

**Well here is Chapter 6. I got bored and couldn't wait for the three reviews, but I promise I won't write another word if I don't get three new reviews this chapter ;).**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.. DUH.**

**Chapter 6**

**5 moons after Sparrowpaw and Maplepaw were made apprentices.**

Light filtered In through the Apprentices' den. Skypaw yawned and stretched in the now roomy Apprentices' den since Frostpaw, and Swiftpaw had been made warriors moons earlier. Aspenpaw had insisted he wait to be made a warrior with her by his side. They were now Frostfall and Swiftfoot, after chasing a badger out of Iceclan territory. Skypaw's heart wrenched in grief as she remembered that terrible day The two apprentices were on a patrol with Whitefoot and Skyfur, when the badger caught them from behind. The badger took out Skyfur with a hard blow to the head. He didn't even have a chance. Whitefoot and the apprentices chased out the brute and carried Skyfur's limp body back to camp. Skypaw licked her paw and quickly drew it over her face to clear the memory before backing out of the den.

She scanned the clearing before she was covered in a pile of kits. Snowsong had finally had her kits and Poppybreeze had moved into the nursery expecting.

" Pway with us," Rainkit, the tom of Snowsong's litter, squealed.

" Yes, Pweeze, Skypa," Mintkit pleaded.

" Sure, I wi.." Skypaw was cut off as all the kits piled on her. " Oaf," Skypaw spluttered.

" Skypaw!" A voice yelled from the other side of the clearing.

Skypaw looked up from the flurry of fur and paws to see Aspenpaw bounding to her. "Hi.." she tried to blurt out.

" You need some help there?" Aspenpaw mewed amusement flickering in his dark blue eyes.

" Can't you tell furball," Skypaw meowed playfully.

" O.k." Aspenpaw chuckled, " how would you like to play with a warrior, Mintkit, Rainkit, Robinkit, and Mosskit?"

The four kits looked up eagerly while Skypaw looked up in confusion.

"Well, you can if you let Skypaw get up, and do her final assessment." Aspenpaw mewed.

Energy and excitement flared in Skypaw's limbs _My final assessment.. really_ She thought. The kits toppled off of her, and she ran to catch up with the already running Aspenpaw. She skidded to a halt in front of the camp entrance to see her brother and Aspenpaw were already resting their heads on their paws.

" Thanks for the save back there. I thought I was a gonna," Skypaw joked licking Aspenpaw between the ears.

" For what," Nightpaw asked pricking his ears.

" I saved her from an early death by a group of........KITS," Aspenpaw boasted.

" Thats really brave of you to fend off a whole group of..... KITS.... by yourself," Nightpaw snorted.

" Yeah, I know, no need to be jealous, Nightpaw," Aspenpaw joked flicking Nightpaw with the tip of his tail.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes.

" Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Firetail called from behind them.

Skypaw turned to see all their mentors padding toward them.

" You ready to get on with your final assessment," Brighteyes meowed.

" YEAH!" the eager apprentices yowled in excitement.

" Well, What are we waiting for? Lets get out there before all the prey dies of old age," Featherstream joked.

Not a heartbeat later apprentices and mentors pelted throught the entrance into the surrounding forest.

**************

" We will be watching you, so try to do your best," Brighteyes mewed, " You better meet us in the clearing at at sunhigh with your catches."

All the apprentices nodded and raced into different directions in the forest. Skypaw scented the air quickly detecting mouse on the breeze. She stalked forward tilting her ears trying to pinpoint any scruffling in the leaf mold. She saw the tiny head nibbling on a seed at the base of a tree, and she quickly dropped into a crouch. Silently she lightly dropped her paws, and sprung into the air, landing on the mouse and quickly taking its life with a nip to the neck. Pleased with herself she buried her prey by a bush, and scented the air again. Letting the wind slide over her scent glands she immediately froze.

" What is that smell," she muttered to herself, " It smells familiar, but like a far off memory or something."

The leaves twitched behind her, and she spun around. She opened her mouth to yell out, but was cut off as a huge cat barreled into her. The cat planted his paw on her throat, and place his tail over her mouth so she couldn't shriek. Skypaw looked into the cats eyes and immediately froze _I remember those eyes _she thought _It's the cat from my dream!_

" What are you doing," Skypaw hissed spitting out the cat's tail.

" Shush little _Skykit_ don't be that way," the cat smiled showing rows of extremely sharp teeth. The cats horrid breath wreathed around Skypaw curling her whiskers. " You remember me don't you. Your weak, little self won't be able to stop us," he snarled saliva glinting off his bared fangs.

" What.. What are you talking about," Skypaw spluttered.

The tom laughed the most horrid sound in the whole forest, " The dead evil will return, and the clans won't defeat us this time. We shall avenge ourselves, and not even the NightSky shall overpower us," he snickered in a dead voice.

Skypaw closed her eyes as the tom pushed harder on her throat. A strong gush of wind slicked down her fur, and when her eyes opened the cat was gone.

Skypaw sat up right shaking bits of leaf and dirt from her pelt _what does he mean _she thought.

Skypaw shrugged it off, and quickly continued her assessment.

**************

Skypaw slid through the entrance with a mouse, 2 thrushes, a rabbit, and a vole dangling from her jaws. She was pleased with herself for passing her assessment, but her vision kept distracting her.

" Skypaw," Aspenpaw mewed in concern, " You've been..... acting kinda strange since our assessment."

" It's fine. I'm ... just kinda nervous about our ceremony," she lied.

Aspenpaw's eyes filled with excitement, " I am so glad we are finally going to be warriors!" he mewed pressing himself next to Skypaw.

She purred all her worries leaving her head for those few short moments. She opened her eyes to see Blizzardstar strolling out of his den, fur well groomed, and a smile stretched across his face. " May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the oak for a clan meeting," he boomed.

Cats filed into the clearing. Skypaw quickly groomed her fur as an excited Nightpaw sat next to her and Aspenpaw.

" Today is a proud day for Iceclan," Blizzardstar yowled, " Today is the warrior ceremony of three fine apprentices. May they and their mentors step forward?"

Skypaw bubbled with excitement as she felt a pelt brush against hers, and looked up to see Firetail's eyes gleaming down at her with pride and encouragement. All the apprentices stepped forward, and Blizzardstar began, " I, Blizzardstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three appren..." Blizzardstar broke off as two cats pelted through the camp entrance.

" Blizzardstar," One of the cats, Lionspring, gasped

" What is it?" Blizzardstar questioned.

" Follow us," The other cat, Wolfear, responded rushing out of camp with Lionspring on his heels.

" Skypaw, Nightpaw, and Aspenpaw come with me," Blizzardstar yowled before leaping off the oak, and plunging through the bramble screen that closed off the camp.

The three apprentice looked at each other in bewilderment before racing after their leader.

**CLIFFIE!! Ha you want to know what happens don't ya well REVIEW. Thanks to Featheredwing and CRAZEDREADER96 for reviewing my last chapter. I also need warrior names for Skypaw, and Aspenpaw. I already have Nightpaw's picked out so you have to review to see it BWAHAHAHA!! I am evil aren't I. Three NEW reviews so I won't update if just CRAZEDREADER96, Featheredwing, or Details Matter are the only reviews ;). Hoped you liked my chapter and thanks for reading, and reviewers get a Blizzardstar plushie, and add in a review if you want to see how some other characters look like. BUH-BYE!!!!**

**MOSSFEATHER:)  
**


	9. Sad, Then New Warriors, Then Happy

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors Cinderpelt wouldn't have been killed by the badgers and Daisy would have stayed long enough to be. Daisy must DIE!!!!  
**

**Chapter 7**

Skypaw raced through the forest with her brother and Aspenpaw hard on her heels. Her paws thudded hard on the forest floor trying to keep up with her leader. Blizzardstar's white pelt gleamed in the fading sun as he zig-zagged around trees, roots, and stumps keeping a good pace with his two warriors. Suddenly he halted. Skypaw skidded to a stop to see a white lump of fur glazed red with blood. Skypaw's heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was…Whitefoot.

Aspenpaw raised his head and let out a bone-chilling wail while Blizzardstar lowered his head in grief.

Skypaw stared wide-eyed at the limp form in front of her paws. A light breeze ruffled her pelt and a voice sounded in her ears _You won't defeat us. _She spun around to see who it was, but she only saw the bracken and ferns behind her. Then realization hit her _it's them… there coming. _Skypaw quivered backing slowly away from the limp form of Whitefoot in front of her. She turned and raced through the forest leaving the others behind _I have to think… I have to get away._

"Skypaw!" a voice yelled behind her. She raced on ignoring the cat. She slowed at the Breezeclan border when a black blur rammed into her side, pinning her down.

" What in Starclan's name are you doing?" Nightpaw hissed.

" I-I need to tell you something, but the only other person that could know is Ashwing," Skypaw stammered.

Nightpaw softened his gaze, " What is it?"

Skypaw told him about her dream, and the visions, and the voices, and last, the prophecy.

Nightpaw froze when he heard about the prophecy. " I-I have heard that before…. Skystar came to me and said " An old enemy from the past shall return and only with the help from the NightSky shall the clans prevail."

Skypaw stood there shocked for a few heartbeats before responding, " We have to go to Ashwing.... I think one of them has killed Whitefoot,"

Nightpaw nodded.

Skypaw started to lead the way back to camp when Nightpaw stood in front of her to stop her.

" The patrol is probably wondering where we are, and we have to help drag Whitefoot's body back to camp," He meowed, lifeless.

Skypaw hung her head and trudged back to the patrol.

**************

" What has happened?" Ashwing yowled when she saw the patrol emerge from the tunnel dragging Whitefoot's body behind them.

Blizzardstar hung his head in dispair, " Our patrol found her body by the Fireclan's border, but she had no scent of them on her," he sighed.

The other warriors dragged Whitefoot's body into the middle of the clearing for vigil. Aspenpaw stumbled forward, and collapsed in the dust letting out wails of grief that echoed around the shocked clearing. Skypaw padded forward to lay beside her grieving friend _Why does this have to happen to him _she wailed internally _first his dad now his mom. _Tears blurred her vision, and she wept silently with Aspenpaw beside her. She slowly stood up and helped Aspenpaw to his paws so they could lay beside his mother. They collapsed again into her cold, limp fur, and again started to weep.

" Skypaw," Nightpaw stuttered behind her

She slowly lifted her head to see her brother and Aspenpaw waiting by the Leader Oak for her. She got to her paws so the senor warriors could take the body away for burial, and Skypaw choked down another stream of tears. Blizzardstar leapt onto the Leader Oak and she quickly sat herself beside Nightpaw. Aspenpaw leaned over and whispered, " Thank you for everything last night, Skypaw," Aspenpaw mewed nuzzling her cheek.

She purred softly, " I loved her like I love you, Aspenpaw," she licked his cheek and Blizzardstar began speaking.

" We have lost a wonderful warrior, mother, and mate today," He bellowed to the cats gathered, " I hope she has good times and hunting in Starclan."

Cats bowed their heads in grief and Aspenpaw choked down his tears.

" We still have a ceremony to perform," Blizzardstar meowed happiness glazing his words, " May three certain apprentices step forward once again."

Skypaw, Aspenpaw, and Nightpaw exchanged quick glances and padded forward.

Blizzardstar gazed down at the three apprentices," I, Blizzardstar, leader of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend then to you as warriors in their turn. Nightpaw, Aspenpaw, Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

" I do," Nightpaw meowed strongly.

" I do," Aspenpaw mewed puffing out his chest.

" I do," Skypaw meowed quivering.

" Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightgaze. Starclan honors your strength and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan," Blizzardstar yowled resting his muzzle on Nightgaze's head.

Nightgaze licked Blizzardstar's shoulder before stepping back.

Blizzardstar looked at Aspenpaw and continued," Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Aspenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Aspenfall. Starclan honors your courage and good sense and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan," Blizzardstar rested his muzzle on Aspenfall's head.

Aspenfall licked his leader's shoulder respectfully and stepped back.

Blizzardstar gaze flickered to his newest warriors and then hr let it rest on Skypaw, " Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Skypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Skyheart. Starclan honors your strength and good sense and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan," Blizzardstar rested his muzzle on Skyheart's head and she returned the lick before sitting by Aspenfall.

Nightgaze! Aspenfall! Skyheart! Nightgaze! Aspenfall! Skyheart!

Skyheart's heart fluttered with joy _I am finally a warrior_ she thought

" In tradition the new warriors will sit vigil and watch over the camp while we sleep," Blizzardstar reminded, " a senior warrior will tell you when your vigil is over."

The three new warriors nodded before taking a seat in the middle of the clearing for their vigil. Skyheart settled herself down beside Aspenfall, and he let out a purr while twining his tail with hers. She returned the purr and quickly licked him in between the ears. _This is great I am finally a warrior with Aspenfall by my side_ she thought _but what about the old, approaching danger? How are Nightgaze and I going to warn the clans. _Frustration seared through Skyheart's veins at the single thought of the upcoming danger. She tensed her muscles, and Aspenfall turned his head, confusion and worry flickering in his eyes. He pressed himself closer to Skyheart, and all her worries seemed to vanish when the warmth spread through her. She purred.

_I need to tell him about the prophecy _she thought _with him by my side I can accomplish anything. _Letting Aspenfall's warmth flow through her; her eyes drooped and she fell into a dreamless slumber,

**************

" Skyheart," Aspenfall's soothing voice slithered down Skyheart's ears.

Skyheart lifted her head drowsily and Aspenfall chuckled, " Our vigil is over we can speak again," He bent over and started to smooth down her sleep-ruffled fur.

Skyheart stretched and turned around to clean Aspenfall's dusty pelt with long, rhythmic strokes. Once both there pelts were nice and shiny, they both grabbed a piece of fresh-kill, and sat near the Warriors' Den. Skyheart bit into her mouse, and shivered in delight as the warm morsel slide down her throat. " I didn't notice how hungry I was," she giggled taking another ravenous bite out her her meal.

" Same here," Aspenfall meowed though a mouthful of thrush.

They quickly finished their meals, and headed toward the Warriors' Den until Skyheart remembered about the threat that killed Whitefoot.

" Aspenfall.." Skyheart meowed shuffling her paws in the dust.

" Yes?" he replied curiosity clearly showing in his eyes.

" Can you come with me, I have to tell you something in private," she meowed.

" Anything for you," Aspenfall purred nuzzling Skyheart's cheek.

Skyheart purred heading out into the forest with Aspenfall following close behind. Once outside the camp entrance the two cats pelted through the forest heading deep into the territory. When Skyheart thought they were far enough away she skidded to a halt and Aspenfall barreled into her from behind, " Oaf," she yowled landing with a thud. She looked up to see Aspenfall's standing over her, his eyes glinting mischievously.

" Aspenfall. what are you doing?" Skyheart asked, confused.

" I was wondering...," Aspenfall answered, embarrassed, " would you be my mate?"

Skyheart mouth dropped in shock, " Now?"

Aspenfall's eyes glinted dangerously, " If you want," he murmured in her ear while running his tail along her side.

Skyheart couldn't suppress a purr, "... O.K, Aspenfall, I love you,"

Aspenfall touched his nose to hers and mewed, " I love you more."

Skyheart closed her eyes, and let Aspenfall come over her.

**************

Dawn light filtered through the branches overhead. Skyheart lifted her head, confused, until she remembered last night. She sighed and looked around to see Aspenfall sleeping in some bracken a few tail lengths away. She giggled and bounded over to him, " Wake up sleepyhead. We've been gone since yesterday," she meowed flicking him with her tail.

His eyes fluttered open, and then he slowly got to his paws, " Thanks, Skyheart."

" For what?" She asked quizzedly.

" You know why," he smiled, the same emotion flashed in his eyes as last night.

Skyheart grinned and pressed next to her mate. Together they walked back to camp, tail intertwined, and a memory that no one would know about.

**So what did you think? I know Skyheart and Aspenfall were.... bad.... in this chapter, but the idea went through my head and I thought it was cute ;). I want one new review per chapter because apparently three is TOO many. Thanks to Featheredwing and ninjawolf13 for reviewing last chapter. I am going to update the Allegiances( Just Iceclan though ) after this authors note. Any reviews get an Whitefoot plushie:(**

Iceclan

Leader: Blizzardstar- Furry white tom with ice-blue eyes.

Deputy: Cedarwisp- Light brown tom with dark blue eyes, and white paws and underbelly.

Med. Cat: Ashwing- Light gray she-cat with darker gray specks.  
Apprentice: Maplepaw

Warriors

Lionspring- Dark orange tom with blond stripes, paws, and underbelly.

Owlflight- White and brown tom with fluffy ears and tail.  
Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Firetail- Light orange she-cat with black paw, stripes, and underbelly.

Brookheart- Light grays she-cat with white flecks.

Featherstream- Dark gray tom with brown spots on his back, and ears.

Wolfear- White tom with a fluffy tail, and ears.

Swiftfoot- Dark brown tom with light brown paws.

Frostfall- White she-cat with a gray speckled coat.

Skyheart- Gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, and white patches, underbelly, ears tailtip, and paws.

Nightgaze- Black tom with a white spot on his chest.

Aspenfall- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Honeyflower- Light brown she-cat with a fluffy coat.

Dawnfeather- Black she-cat with honey colored eyes.

Queens

Snowsong- White she-cat. Mother of Mintkit, Rainkit, Robinkit, and Mosskit. Mate to Featherstream.

Poppybreeze- Dark brown she-cat with black front paws expecting Lionspring's kits

Apprentices

Maplepaw- Light golden she-cat.

Sparrowpaw- Dark golden tom with dark-blue eyes.

Elders

Brighteyes- Cream colored she-cat with bright hazel eyes.

**Thats the updated Allegiances BYE! REVIEW!  
**

**Mossfeather:)  
**


	10. Realization

**Disclaimer: srorraws nwo t'nod I (Backwards for I don't own warriors)**

**Chapter 8 **

As Skyheart and Aspenfall strode through the entrance of camp they noticed all of Iceclan was under the Leader Oak. Skyheart quickly spotted Nightgaze sitting next to Frostfall, and she bounded up to him. " What's happening?" She asked, concern filling her voice. Nightgaze turned his head and Skyheart saw the dread, shock, and fear clouding his usual determined gaze.

" Snowsong's kits were attacked by..... something," He meowed, the same emotions that shone in his eyes laced every word that left his mouth.

Skyheart opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as Blizzardstar's call rang around the clearing.

" A terrible thing has happened today," Blizzardstar's mewed, " Snowsong's kits were attacked by some type of monster. For now they are resting in the Medicine Cats' den, and we will find out who hurt them when they wake up."

Mews of concern filled the silent clearing.

Skyheart just sat dumbstruck through the whole meeting. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach _The timing is so weird. . . the kits being attacked right after Whitefoot died _she thought_ I have to check this out_... She quickly ran to the Medicine Cats' Den and pushed through. To her relief only Maplepaw was in there. " Maplepaw, Snowsong said she has a bellyache," she lied. Maplepaw believed her and ran to the herb store, grabbed some shiny blue berries, and raced out of the den. Skyheart sighed in relief _Now I can talk to the kits_ she thought. She quickly spotted Rainkit twitching in his moss nest in the corner. She crept up to the sleeping tom kit, and gently prodded his side.

The kit's eyes shot open and his jaws opened into a soundless wail.

" It's okay, It is just Skyheart," The she-cat tried to soothe the kit, but failed.

The tiny kit's body gave a string of convulsions and then lay still and his eyes closed.

Panic surged through the grey she-cat, " Rainkit...?" Skyheart whispered begging Starclan that nothing happened to the young tom.

The kit opened his eyes, panting. Skyheart let out a sigh of relief then the kit turned his head to face her.

Fear and wisdom shone in their light blue depths, " It is them and they are coming for us all," he squeaked his breath coming in rasping gasps,

Fear coursed through Skyheart, but also overpowering curiousity, " Who is them?" Skyheart whispered.

Rainkit's body twitched, and his eyes drooped.

" Rainkit... Tell me who is them," Skyheart wailed silently.

Rainkit coughed out, "Blood," before his eyes closed and his breathing became normal once again.

Skyheart took a few paces back from the sleeping kit. She pieced together the prophecy with Blood and Skystar and she finally realized _The old, forgotten enemy is Dead and the NightSky is Nightgaze and I. How are we going to defeat a whole group of rouges by ourselves and how is Blood hurting living cats? _She thought _I have to tell Nightgaze and Aspenfall._

Skyheart raced out of the den ramming straight into Maplepaw. She saw anger in the apprentice's eyes.

" Snowsong didn't have a bellyache," She hissed bending over to pick up the scattered berries.

Skyheart shuffled her paws in the dust, " Sorry, I guess I heard wrong," she shrugged.

Maplepaw shot her a glance before barging past her and into the den.

Guilt pulsed through her _I had to do it I needed information _She thought _anyways I have more important things to do than worry about Maplepaw. _Skyheart shook her head to clear the guilt. She scanned the clearing for Nightgaze, and once again found him sharing tougues with Frostfall. _Do they like each other _she wondered _no I have more important things to worry about at the moment._ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she padded up to her brother and flicked him with her tail. " Hey," She meowed trying to hide the urgency in her voice.

" Hey," he purred, apparently over the shock of the meeting.

" I need to talk to you in private," Skyheart meowed shooting a quick glance at Frostfall.

Nightgaze got the message and quickly said goodbye and nuzzled Frostfall's cheek, before following Skyheart to the Warriors' Den. Skyheart poked her head inside and spotted Aspenfall dozing in his nest in the corner. " Aspenfall!" She whispered.

Aspenfall raised his head drowsily. Realizing his mate called him he jumped up and ran to her side.

She purred, " Nightgaze and I have something important to. . . . . discuss with you," Skyheart whispered.

Aspenfall nodded confusion and curiosity flickering in his eyes.

Skyheart made her way out of the Warriors' Den and padded toward the camp entrance.

" Where are you three going," a voice from behind made Skyheart stop in her tracks.

" We're going hunting, Cedarwisp," Nightgaze stated a little too quickly.

The deputy stared at them then sighed, " You better bring back some prey." He gave one last supicious glance before heading to the Warriors' Den.

Skyheart exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding and quickly ran out of the hollow so no other warriors would have suspicions about them. The three warriors raced through the forest the sun warming their fur through the leaf canopy above. They stopped by the stream that split the territories of Streamclan and Iceclan and sat down panting from the long run across the forest.

" So," Aspenfall meowed, " what is so important that we had to run all the way here for me to hear about it?"

Skyheart and Nghtgaze looked at each other uneasily.

" Well," Skyheart began, " I have a theory about what attacked the kits."

Aspenfall's eyes grew wide with shock, " What?"

" Remember when Skyheart ran off when the patrol came across Whitefoot's body?" Nightgaze asked.

Aspenfall eyes flashed with grief, but the emotion passed so quickly that Skyheart questioned she had even saw it at all. " Yes I remember. What was she doing?" Aspenfall asked cocking his head to the side.

" She heard a voice whisper that the Clans won't win the battle," Nightgaze concluded shuffling his paws in the sand.

Aspenfall asked, " Whose voice did you hear?"

Skyheart answered, " Nightgaze and I have been having weird dreams about an evil cat that would hold us down and say we wouldn't defeat them this time. Then Skystar came to us in our dreams and told us an old, forgotten enemy would return and only we could defeat them."

Aspenfall's eyes grew wide once again, " The same Skystar that drove Dead out all those moons ago?"

Skyheart nodded.

" Blood, the leader of Dead back then, keeps coming back as spirit and killing and attacking cats," Nightgaze added, " he killed your mom and now we know he attacked Snowsong's kits."

" How do you know all this?" Aspenfall questioned.

Skyheart and Nightgaze exhanged a glance, " All fits together now that I think about it," Skyheart answered not including the major piece of information that Rainkit had given her, that had confirmed her theories.

Aspenfall sat back. All the new information he received floating in his brain _that is a lot of responsibility put on just two cats _He thought _I am going to help._ Aspenfall had made up his mind, " Hey I want to help."

Skyheart and Nightgaze stared at him in confusion, " Help with what?"

Aspenfall rolled his eyes, " I want to help you guys find a way to beat Dead."

Nightgaze scoffed, " I knew that."

Skyheart rolled her eyes and started giggling.

" Lets go back to camp and tell Ashwing about this," Nightgaze muttered as he got up and shook sand from his fur. Skyheart agreed and swftly started licking sand off her back.

" Let me help you," Aspenfall mewed licking the rest of the sand out of her fur. She purred and licked Aspenfall clean before following the muttering Nightgaze back home.

**************

" Ashwing," Skyheart called bursting through the bramble screen of the Medicine Cats' Den with Aspenfall and Nightgaze close behind.

" What's the rush?" Ashwing asked, suprised by their urgency.

" We have something important to tell you," Skyheart panted, settling herself down.

" Tell me," Ashwing said, sympathy in her eyes.

" Well, Nightgaze and I had a dre....," Skyheart broke off as a cat barreled into the den," Ashwing.... Poppybreeze.... Kits.... COMING," the cat panted.

Ashwing yowled for Maplepaw to gather Poppy seeds, Thyme and Borage Leaves. As she ran out of the den she turned her head and gave Aspenfall and her a look that said _Come with me_. They understood and followed her to the Nursery while Nightgaze stayed behind with the other kits. Cats were already forming there to see the queen.

" Get out of the way, move!" Ashwing yowled, pushing her way through the crowd with Skyheart close behind and Aspenfall close behind her.

" OWWW!!," Poppybreeze skrieked.

" Eat this herbs, they will make you feel better, but it will still hurt," Ashwing murmured taking the herbs from Maplepaw and giving them to the queen.

She quickly ate the herbs before another ear- piercing wail left her jaws.

Ashwing put her paws on the queen's stomach and only a few heartbeats passed before Ashwing yowled, " Push, Poppybreeze, push."

Another yowl left Poppybreeze's jaws as a wet bundle dropped onto the moss floor of the Nursery. Ashwing broke the membrane and passed the kit to Skyheart telling her to lick the fur the wrong way.

Skyheart did as she was told licking the kit the wrong way until the little she-cat was nice and fluffy.

" That was great, now I think you have about five more," Ashwing purred.

" FIVE! HOLY STARCLAN!" Poppybreeze shrieked.

" Push, NOW!" Ashwing yowled once more.

Two wet bundles dropped to the floor, Once again Ashwing broke the slimy film surrounding the kits and passed one to Snowsong and one to Aspenfall. Aspenfall licked the little kit dry and glanced at his mate love and compassion deep in his blue eyes.

Skyheart felt as light as air _I would love to have beautiful kits with Aspenfall one day _She purred at the thought.

Poppybreeze pushed three more times and her last kits were licked dry. The crawled along the floor attaching on to their mom to suckle. Skyheart purred she had six new little cousins to play with.

Poppybreeze sighed, exhaustion in her eyes. Lionspring pushed is way through the crowd into the nursery to see his mate and their new kits, " They're beautiful," He purred licking Poppybreeze between the ears.

" Have you thought of any names?" Ashwing asked.

Poppybreeze nodded, " This one is Sunkit," she said pointing with her tail to a golden tom.

" That is a wonderful name," Lionspring purred.

" And these two," She said pointing to a light brown tom with black paws and a light brown she-cat with whitepaws and underbelly, " are Cloverkit and Briarkit. Cloverkit is the she-kit and Briarkit is the tom."

" Those names are pretty too," Skyheart meowed.

" And the last three kits names are Ashenkit for the little gray she-kit with a white ear, tail, paws, and underbelly, Blossomkit for the she-kit that looks like Lionspring, and Dewkit for the little cream she-kit with golden spots." Poppybreeze purred giving each kit a lick on the head.

" They are beautiful kits and will be strong warriors when they grow up," Ashwing purred. before backing out to give the couple some privacy. Skyheart gave the adorable kits one more glance before following the medicine cat after the den.

" Those were some really cute kits," Aspenfall purred coming up from behind her.

Skyheart turned and saw the powerful emotions emitting from his eyes... Love.... Longing.....Compassion..... Sympathy.

She licked him on the nose, " Kits would be great don't you think?" She purred.

Aspenfall nodded, " We could have beautiful kits together."

Skyheart stared straight into his eyes and murmured, " That would be great." Pressing herself up against Aspenfall she purred loud enough that she thought all the clans could hear her.

" You guys... we still have something important to talk about," Nightgaze meowed from the entrance of the Medicine Cats' Den.

Skyheart finally remembered why she went to Ashwing in the first place, and quickly turned serious.

'Come on," She mouthed to Aspenfall. He nodded and trudged into the Medicine Cats' Den.

" So what is it you need to tell me?" Ashwing asked turning from her herb store, herb dust speckling her pelt.

" We had a prophecy," Skyheart murmured.

Ashwing's eyes grew with shock, " So you had more dreams? What is the prophecy?"

Nightgaze whispered, " Skystar came to us and said that a old, forgotten enemy will return and only with the help of the NightSky will the clans prevail," He recited the prophecy once again.

Ashwing sat down and pondered the prophecy for a few heartbeats then sighed, " That means you two have to defeat the the new awakened Dead,"

Skyhearts jaw dropped, " How did you figure it out so fast?"

Ashwing let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, " I have been a medicine cat for a long time and have dechiphered several prophecies."

" How are we supposed to defeat Dead. How was Dead defeated all those moons ago?" Nightgaze asked cocking his head.

Ashwing sighed, " I don't know.... I wasn't even born yet when Dead sent fear through the forest. Most of our senior warriors were killed in the battle like Cherryfur, Stripedtail, Moonshine, Leopardfoot, the deputy, and several others." Ashwing hung her head in sorrow, " Blizzardstar was a kit though he might remember something."

Skyheart nodded and thanked the medicine cat before backing out of the den with Nightgaze and Aspenfall right behind her.

She padded into the Leaders' Den and stood outside the screen.

"Come in," Blizzardstar called from inside.

The three warriors pushed past the screen into the dark place that was the Leaders' Den.

" What do you want?" Blizzardstar asked, laying his head on his paws.

Nightgaze stepped forward, " Dead is returning to the forest."

Blizzardstar's jaw dropped in disbelief, " That can't be possible. Skystar drove them out with the other leaders moons ago."

" We recieved a prophecy from Skystar saying they are returning, and Nightgaze and I are the ones who has to stop them," Skyheart meowed.

" How did the clans defeat Dead back then?" Aspenfall asked.

Blizzardstar closed his eyes in thought, " One senior warrior named Gingerheart and her brother Badgerstripe recieved a prophecy telling them an evil was coming, and the tribes' help was needed to beat the evil."

" Tribes?" Nightgaze asked.

" Yes," Blizzardstar answered, " There are two tribes, The Tribe of Falling Snow and The Tribe of Misting Rain."

" How did the Tribes help." Skyheart asked.

" Skystar sent a patrol of warriors to the Tribes. Gingerheart's patrol went to The Tribe of Falling Snow, and her brother and his patrol went to The Tribe of Misting Rain," Blizzardstar continued, " they asked the Tribes if they could help the clans defeat the oncoming evil and they agreed."

Skyheart listened with awe to the story, " But how are we going to defeat the Dead?" She asked.

" I know how," Blizzardstar meowed.

" How?" Nightgaze whispered impatiently.

" You must go to the Tribes," Blizzardstar meowed.

**What do you think? I know it took awhile for me to update, but this chapter took me forever to think up! It is my longest chapter yet! Yay! Thanks to Featheredwing for being the only reviewer for last chapter. Next chapter is updated allegiances for all the clans and then I am doing a Gathering! Please review I like reviews! I want at least three reviews "Pweeze Readers Pweeze," Mintkit squeaked cutely. Reviewers get a Rainkit, Robinkit, Mintkit, and Mosskit Plushies! Please Read and Review!  
**

**XxXxSkyheartxXxX  
**


	11. Updated Allegiances

**What happens in the 5 months since the last Allegiances (not counting the one of the updated Iceclan) is Brighteyes becomes an Elder. Skyfur dies. Whitefoot dies. Snowsong has her kits. Frostpaw, Swiftpaw, Aspenpaw, Skypaw, and Nightpaw become Warriors. Sparrowkit and Maplekit become Apprentices**. **Cedarwisp becomes deputy. Poppybreeze moves into the nursery and has her kits.(What happened in Iceclan)** **Mousepaw and Thornpaw become Warriors. Fantomflight dies. Ferndapple and Mothleafs kits become Apprentices. Silvertail moves into the nursery. Hazelheart takes on an Apprentice. (What happened in Fireclan) Dappleleg dies. Blackeye dies. Willowpaw and Ivypaw become Warriors. Speckledheart and Hollynose's kits becomes Apprentices. Icefeather moves into the nursery and has her kits.(What happened in Breezeclan.) Applenose dies and Hawkwing becomes full Medicine cat. Mistfeather's kits become Apprentices. Berryfur has her kits. Flamefur dies. Patchfur dies. Darkpaw and Ravenpaw become Warriors.(What happened in Streamclan) **

Clans

Iceclan

Leader: Blizzardstar- Furry white tom with ice-blue eyes.

Deputy: Cedarwisp- Light brown tom with dark blue eyes, and white paws and underbelly.```

Med. Cat: Ashwing- Light gray she-cat with darker grey specks.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Warriors

Lionspring-Dark orange tom with blond stripes, paws, and underbelly.

Owlflight- White and brown tom with fluffy ears and tail.

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Firetail- Light orange she-cat with black paws, stripes, and underbelly.

Brookheart- Light gray she-cat with white flecks.

Featherstream- Dark gray tom with brown spots on his back, and ears.

Wolfear- White tom with a fluffy tail and ears.

Honeyflower-Light brown she-cat with a fluffy coat.

Frostfall-White she-cat with a gray speckled coat.

Swiftfoot-Dark brown tom with light brown paws.

Aspenfall- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Skyheart-Gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, and white patches, underbelly, ears tailtip, and paws.

Nightgaze-Black tom with a white spot on his chest.

Dawnfeather- Black she-cat with honey colored eyes.

Apprentices

Maplepaw- Golden and brown she-cat.

Sparrowpaw- Light brown tom.

Queens

Snowsong- White she-cat. Mother of Rainkit, Robinkit, Mintkit, and Mosskit. Mate to Featherstream.

Poppybreeze- Dark brown she-cat with black front paws. Mother of Blossomkit, Sunkit, Ashenkit, Cloverkit, Briarkit, and Dewkit. Mate to Lionspring.

Elders

Brighteyes- Cream colored she-cat with bright hazel eyes.

Fireclan

Leader: Blazestar- Dark orange tom with lighter orange stripes.

Deputy: Thrushpelt- Brown and black tom with light paws and underbelly.

Med. Cat: Hazelheart- Light brown she-cat with white patches.

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Warriors

Tigerfoot. Dark orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cloudwind- White fluffy tom.

Ripplefur- Silver and black tabby tom.

Bluewhisker- Blue she-cat with white tailtip, paws, and underbelly.

Apprentice: Applepaw

Angelwhisper- Cream she-cat with light brown patches.

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Brackenclaw- light brown tom with black paws.

Apprentice: Basilpaw

Cinderpool- Dark gray tom with black specks.

Thornfang-Brown tom with white stripes.

Mousepelt- Light brown she-cat. With black ear tips.

Mothleaf-Golden fluffy she-cat.

Ferndapple-Light brown she cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentices

Applepaw-Russet she-cat with golden ears.

Basilpaw- Light brown tom.

Gingerkit- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Shrewpaw- Calico tom.

Queens

Silvertail-Black she-cat with sliver paws, underbelly, tail, and ears expecting Ripplefur's kits.

Breezeclan

Leader: Windstar- White she-cat with silver spots.

Deputy: Harefur- Light brown tom with sharp claws.

Med. Cat: Briarpelt- Dark brown tom with black specks.

Warriors

Heatherleaf- Light brown she-cat with white patches.

Breezefoot- Extremely fast tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Bramblestripe- Orange tom with black stripes, paws, underbelly, ears, and tailtip.

Spidertail- Black tom with bright yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Reedfang- Gray and light brown tom.

Foxtail- Russet colored tom with a black tinted muzzle.

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Smokewing- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Ivyclaw-Brown and white tom.

Willowwhisper-Light gray she-cat with white underbelly, and paws

Speckledheart-Brown she-cat with black specks.

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Hollynose-Gray she-cat with a brown tinted muzzle.

Apprentices

Birchpaw- Light brown tom.

Mothpaw- Golden she-cat with hazel eyes.

Honeypaw- Golden she-cat with white paws.

Shadowpaw- Dark gray almost black tom.

Queens

Icefeather- Fluffy white she-cat.. Mother of Snowykit, Mistkit, and Swampkit. Mate to Spidertail.

Streamclan

Leader: Brookstar- Light tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Deputy: Talltail- Black tom with white paws, and is really tall.

Medicine Cat: Hawkwing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with peircing ice-blue eyes.

Warriors

Eagletalon- Golden tom with huge claws

Ripplestripe- Light brown she-cat with long, fluffy fur.

Mousetooth- Muscular gray tom with white patches.

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Volewhisker- Black tom with green eyes.

Petalwish- light brown she-cat.

Apprentice: Brushpaw

Morningwind- Silver and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Leafsong- Dark tabby -Black tom with a white underbelly.

Darkflame- Dark gray she-cat with white paws.

Mistfeather- Light brown she-cat.

Ravenwing- Very dark gray tom.

Apprentices

Brushpaw- Slightly greenish tabby tom.

Stormpaw- Dark grey tom.

Queens

Berryfur- White she-cat. Mother of Whitekit, Shallowkit, and Barkkit. Mate to Volewhisker.

Elders

Spottedheart- Old tabby she-cat

**That is the COMPLETE updated Allegiances. R&R!!!!**

**XxXxSkyheartxXxX  
**


	12. A New Wave of Sadness

**Disclaimer: Skyheart walked through the dark forest. Every snap of a twig set her off. Then suddenly a big cat walked out of the bushes.**

**Other Cat: Tell me the truth, Skyheart**

**Skyheart: I DON"T OWN WARRIORS (She screamed and then ran away)**

**Other Cat: That was a little dramatic.**

Chapter 9

"What? How are we supposed to go to the Tribes at a time like this?" Nightgaze demanded, whiskers twitching in irritation.

"That is how we are going to defeat Dead," Blizzardstar meowed calmly, "and anyways we won't make any decisions until we see that the other clans are having the same problems."

"That seems logical. I mean we aren't a hundred percent sure that Dead is coming," Skyheart murmured shuffling her paws, "how about we ask at the Gathering tonight?"

Blizzardstar nodded,"If you do go to the Tribes, think of the cats you want in your patrols. Those are going to be the cats going to the Gathering tonight."

Skyheart nodded and sat down on her haunches, trying to think of the best cats to go. _Aspenfall is going of course, but who else......... Maybe Firetail _She thought _Yes Firetail is in my group along with.... Swiftfoot. _She sat up determined that she had picked good cats to go. Quickly drawing her paw over her face she stood up and meowed, "I want Aspenfall, Firetail, and Swiftfoot in my patrol."

Blizzardstar nodded, "Then they are going to the Gathering. Nightgaze, have you thought of your patrol?"

Nightgaze nodded, also standing up, "I want Frostfall, Wolfear, and Brookheart in my patrol," he mewed.

"Excellent, now go get some rest. You need all your strength for the Gathering," Their leader ordered, resting his muzzle on his paws.

The warriors nodded respectfully before backing out of his den.

"Wow... We are going to get to lead patrols to the Tribes," Aspenfall sighed.

"We might get to lead patrols to the Tribes," Skyheart corrected, "we have to see what happens at the Gathering first."

Nightgaze nodded, opening his jaws in a huge yawn, "Well I am going to get some sleep," he whispered, padding toward the Warriors' Den.

Skyheart looked at Aspenfall, and he gave her a lick on the nose, "We need our sleep to," he purred.

Skyheart yawned, and her eyes drooped as she padded into the den, leaning on Aspenfall for support. She relished the feeling of the soft moss after the long day that had passed. She curled up in her moss nest and purred as Aspenfall laid beside her. Swiveling her head, Skyheart caught a glimpse of her brother snuggled up beside Frostfall.

_I knew it _She giggled before drifting to sleep.

**************

Moonlight filtered through the branches of the Warriors' Den, bathing it in a dappled light. Skyheart opened her eyes to slits as a rough prodding woke her. The gray she-cat glanced up to see Swiftfoot standing over her.

"You could have been gentle," she huffed, placing her paw over her eyes.

He chuckled, "Just wake up it is time to leave. I can be gentle later," with that the brown tom took her scruff and threw her over his shoulders.

"Ahh! I swear by Starclan if you don't put me down I will claw your eyes out!" she spat, getting ready to sink her claws into his fur.

"Fine.... Your Majesty," he laughed, pulling the angry she-cat off his back.

Skyheart hissed, cuffing her friend over the ears.

"You could be nicer you know," he whimpered, faking the hurt in his eyes.

"And you could have been gentle....see nobody wins," Skyheart countered playfully, her anger subsided.

"I told you to wake her up, not carry her here," Aspenfall chuckled, licking his mate between the ears.

She shot him a glance before snorting, "It wasn't a pleasant trip."

"Iceclan, lets go!" Blizzardstar yowled to the assembled cats below. He gracefully leapt of the oak and led the way through the entrance with the patrol of: Maplepaw, Ashwing, Frostfall, Nightgaze, Swiftfoot, Aspenfall, Skyheart, Firetail, Wolfear, Brookheart, and Sparrowpaw following closely behind. The group pelted through the forest, the trees rushing by in a greenish blur. Skyheart scented the air, the cold air blowing over her scent glands. She could smell the tang of fish and water on the breeze, so that indicated they were close to the stepping stones.

She saw Breezeclan was already there, and was quickly crossing the stones. Blizzardstar held his clan back while the other clan passed. Windstar nodded respectfully before crossing the stones herself. Blizzardstar gave the signal, and his clan started to cross the stones. Skyheart waited her turn before leaping onto the first stone. Carefully she leapt from stone to stone, pausing to regain her balance after every jump. She was about to leap onto the sandy shore in front of her when a loud shriek stopped her. Frantically, she turned around to see Sparrowpaw wobbling a few stones behind her. With one last wail the apprentice's paws left the stone and his body flipped into the ice-cold water.

"NO!" Skyheart shrieked, racing down the stones, and throwing herself into the cold water. Water filled her ears and mouth, and she struggled to pull to the surface. Pushing hard, her head broke the surface letting her take in a much needed breath. Paddling vigorously, she swam through the current trying to spot Sparrowpaw's brown pelt among the sea of blue and black. With her strength depleting, she struggled to keep her head above the crashing waves. Then she spotted Sparrowpaw floating a few fox lengths in front of her. With renewed energy, she forced herself those last few tail lengths to the apprentice. The gray warrior took a hold on Sparrowpaw's scruff and paddled a few more mouse lengths.

All the energy drained out of Skyheart as she tried to pull the drowning apprentice free of the waves cold grip. With one last tug her head was pushed under by a toppling wave.

**************

She felt teeth grab her scruff as she was pulled onto the shore. She lay there gasping for air that her aching lungs needed. She lifted her head slowly to see limp Sparrowpaw next to her.

"Sparrowpaw, NO!" she wailed. Getting shakily to her paws, she poked her nose through his damp pelt.

"Ashwing, help, he isn't breathing," she sobbed, leaning against Aspenfall for support.

The medicine cat made her way through the group of cats. She sat next to the dying apprentice and pushed his side. The brown tom coughed up water and opened his eyes.

"Will he be okay?" Blizzardstar asked in concern.

"Starclan only knows," Ashwing sighed, backing away to let Maplepaw through.

"No! Don't leave me, Sparrowpaw!" Maplepaw whimpered, nudging her brother gently in the side.

He tried to laugh, but it only resulted in a fit of coughing, "It is time for me to go," he whispered softly.

"Don't leave, I need you, Sparrowpaw," Maplepaw wailed.

He blinked, several emotions dancing in his eyes.

"If Starclan recieves a new cat, he should be a warrior," Blizzardstar mewed, grief in his eyes, "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in service to his clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. His name will be Sparrowflight because of his determination and will power. Let StarClan receive him by the name of Sparrowflight.

Sparrowflight smiled weakly and then turned to Skyheart.

" They are coming. You must go quickly," he muttered, only loud enough for her to hear.

The dying warrior looked up at the stars, muttered something inaudible before he coughed and spluttered and the last breath left his body. His eyes glazed over and he would never again take another breath in this world.

Maplepaw wailed a bone-chilling wail, pressing her nose into her brother's damp fur.

Tears welled in Skyheart's eyes, blurring her vision of Sparrowflight's limp, cold body in front of her paws.

"We have to get to the Gathering," Blizzardstar meowed in sorrow,"Ashwing, take Sparrowflight's body back to camp, and we will hold vigil once we return."

The medicine cat nodded solemnly, grabbing his limp scruff in her jaws. Jumping carefully back over the stones, the medicine cat trudged back to camp with Sparrowflight hanging limp from her jaws.

"Why did he have to go?" Skyheart whispered to her mate, pushing her muzzle into his fur for comfort.

"Maybe it was Starclan's will," he murmured.

Staring into his eyes she whispered, "Sparrowflight said they are coming." Panic flared in her chest _If we are going to get to the Tribes in time we have to leave tonight _she thought grimly.

She shot Aspenfall a glance and nodded.

He understood and raced up to the front of the group of cats to Blizzardstar. "Blizzardstar," he mewed, urgency in his voice.

Blizzardstar answered, "What is it Aspenfall?"

"We have to leave now," the gray tom meowed in determination.

"Sparrowflight said to hurry..... We can't wait any longer," Skyheart hissed, padding up next to her leader.

The snowy leader closed his eyes, deciding what to do. After what seemed like an eternity, he open his eyes and jumped onto a rock, next to the stream.

"Cats of Iceclan," Blizzardstar boomed.

The cats assembled turned their heads, confusion glittering in every pair of sparkling eyes.

"None of you will be attending the Gathering," the leader yowled.

Shocked mews rang around the small shore.

"Why not," Wolfear bristled.

"I think Nightgaze, Skyheart, and Aspenfall will have to explain that to you," Blizzardstar winked.

All the heads turned, and Skyheart's ears flushed red with embarrasment.

The three warriors padded along the shore and gracefully sprang up next to their leader.

"Skyheart and I have received a prophecy that the Dead is returning," Nightgaze yowled, standing tall with his chest fur poked out.

Yowls of alarm, fear, and more confusion echoed through the forest.

Skyheart stepped forward, "We talked with Blizzardstar about the last time Dead took over the forest, " Skyheart meowed, "the cats who were attending the Gathering were going to come to the Tribes with us."

"At the Gathering we were going to see if the other clans have had any suspicious events occur recently, " Aspenfall boomed, "but our time is running out.... We must leave immediately."

The gathered cats looked at each other uneasily.

"The Dead is approaching, so if we don't leave tonight the clans won't stand a chance," Nightgaze yowled urgently.

"Why us?" Brookheart meowed, bristling.

"Nightgaze and I have thought it over and decided that these are the strongest cats," Skyheart answered bluntly.

"Why did they send the prophecy to you?" Wolfear asked, "why didn't Ashwing receive this prophecy?"

The siblings glanced at each other and shrugged, "We don't know, but we are proud to serve our clan," they answered in unison.

Tension crackled in the small clearing. Every cat seemed unsure about the prophecy, and the evil returning.

"Soo?" Skyheart asked, "will you travel with us to the Tribes?"

**Wow it is a cliffy! I hoped you liked it. I actually cried writing the protion about Sparrowpaw. I didn't want him to die, but he was the only cat who wasn't really important at the moment**. **I need reviews "PWEEZE," Mintkit pleaded, staring up at the readers with kitty eyes. I want some reviews, and reviewers get a free SWIFTFOOT AND FROSTFALL PLUSHIE!!!! Yay!!!! I love Swiftfoot, I needed something good and funny before the whole sad part... In the next few chapters I am going to post the Allegiances for the TRIBES! READ AND REVIEW!!**

**XxXxSkyheartxXxX  
**


	13. What's Going to Happen Now

**Disclaimer: I own Skyheart. Nightgaze, Aspenfall, and my other cats, but I don't own Warriors!**

Chapter 10

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the small clearing. Skyheart paced silently through the sand, eagerly awaiting the group's decision.

"I will go," Brookheart sighed, padding over to stand with Skyheart.

The gray she-cat sighed in relief _now we just need the rest to accept _She thought.

The remaining cats looked at each other, and then shifted their gaze to Brookheart. One by one the cats agreed to go on the journey until only Wolfear was was left.

"Where are the Tribes anyway?" Wolfear growled, his neck fur bristling.

Skyheart sat down, for once without an answer, "I-I don't know," she stuttered, staring at her paws. The gray warrior felt the burning of many eyes on her pelt.

"Wait a second," Aspenfall snarled, defending his mate, "Blizzardstar probably knows where the Tribes are."

All heads turned to their furry leader. The white tom stared at his clan mates before hanging his head, "The Tribes don't reside in one area for too long. They have probably moved far away after all these moons," He sighed.

Aspenfall dropped his jaw in shock."How are we going to find them?"

Maplepaw, who had stayed quiet through the whole ordeal, spoke up, "Maybe Starclan will show you a sign?"

Blizzardstar nodded,"Maybe so. I want the traveling cats to rest, and I will go to the Gathering." he stated, shooting a glance at Skyheart.

The grayish warrior dipped her head, and watched as her leader bounded down the slope to the Gathering. Sighing, she broke her gaze away from the shadowy trees, letting her eyes fall on Wolfear. The tom stood with his hackles raised, and his neck fur standing up, "Humph, I wonder how this little kit can persuade me to go?" The white warrior spat.

Skyheart's temper flared. Her claws slowly slid out of their sheaths as she stalked toward the hissing warrior. She dropped into a crouch, preparing to leap, but Aspenfall beat her to it. Soaring off the rock, the gray tom barreled into Wolfear, sending the warrior flying. Wolfear landed with a thud, and shakily got to his paws, panting.

"Don't you ever talk to her that way again," Aspenfall growled, his claws making indentions in the sand.

Wolfear bared his fangs, the moonlight glinting off of his glistening fangs, "If it is a battle you want, it is a battle you'll...." he started, but broke off into a fit of coughing. Anger was replaced by fear as his coughing grew louder, and red drops glittered the sand at his feet.

Gasps of horror left the cats' jaws as Wolfear collapsed, convulsions racking his body, and vomiting up pools of blood.

"Maplepaw, HELP HIM!" Brookheart screeched, sprinting over to her brother.

Maplepaw just stood in a trance, staring at the bloody form of Wolfear.

"He's gonna die... DO SOMETHING!" the gray she-cat wailed.

Without saying a word, Maplepaw padded over to the warrior, and placed her paw in the pool of his blood.

"What are you doing?" Aspenfall yowled, cocking his head in disbelief.

Lifting her paw out of the pool, the apprentice walked over to a patch of dirt, sliding the bloody paw over the ground to make symbols.

The first was a group of fierce looking cats with bones covering the ground at their feet.

The second was a group of cats staring up at the stars.

The third was a waterfall leading to a stream in a forest.

The forth was a clearing with flecks falling to the ground.

And the last was a cat lying in a pool of blood.

Maplepaw turned around staring at the astonished faces of her clanmates. Closing her eyes she yowled, "Blood will flow through the forest, leaving the living dead. Follow the trail to the Waterfall of Rain, and the Clearing of Snow. Only then will the NightSky blot out the Evil." the medicine cat staggered, collapsing in the sand.

Skyheart and Nightgaze exchanged a fearful glance before bounding over to the apprentice.

"What happened?" Maplepaw groaned, slowly lifting her head.

"You just showed us the proof Wolfear needs," Skyheart meowed, but suddenly remembered Wolfear.

Turning her head, the young warrior saw the limp shape of Wolfear. At first she thought the aggressive warrior died, but then she saw that his flank was moving slowly. He had stopped coughing, and was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Where am I?" the white warrior spluttered.

Maplepaw lifted herself out of the sand, and ran over to Wolfear. She looked him over, sniffing for sickness, "He's clean. Probably just a fluke incident," she meowed bluntly.

Brookheart, who was standing close by, sighed in relief, "I don't know how I would feel if I lost one of my brothers."

Wolfear shakily got to his paws and shook his self, "What happened to me?" he panted, looking at the blood on the ground.

Aspenfall stepped forward, staring Wolfear straight in the eyes,"Your the proof," the gray tom hissed.

Wolfear stood dumbstruck,"Proof for what?"

Aspenfall growled, preparing to crouch, but Skyheart laid her tail on his shoulder, "You said I had to persuade you to come. If this doesn't work then just forget about this," the gray she-cat grumbled, flicking her tail to the pools of blood, and the symbols in the sand.

Wolfear narrowed his eyes, padding over to the symbols. He sat their studying the ground before gasping,"It's true. All of it. I will go." the white tom meowed, hanging his head.

Skyheart chuckled inwardly _Now that everyone has agreed to go we can get some sleep and leave at dawn_ she thought.

Leaping onto the rock, she yowled to the awaiting cats below, "There are two Tribes, so Nightgaze and I have split up the cats into two patrols." Skyheart nodded to her brother, and he jumped up next to her, "The cats in my patrol are Frostfall, Brookheart, and Wolfear," the black tom yowled, stepping back so his sister could talk. Skyheart looked around the small clearing, and meowed boldly, "Aspenfall, Firetail, and Swiftfoot are in my patrol."

"What about me?" Maplepaw asked, staring expectantly at the gray warrior.

Skyheart cocked her head to the side _I can't believe I forgot about Maplepaw_ she thought, guilt coursing through her limbs. "Um...... How about you choose a group you want to be in, and while we are traveling together you can teach a warrior from the other group about herbs just in case," she meowed, shrugging her shoulders.

Maplepaw nodded, sitting down to ponder, "I will be in Skyheart's patrol, and I will mentor Brookheart."

Brookheart looked up, shocked, "Why me?"

Maplepaw rolled her eyes, sighing, "Because we will be together only for a short period of time, and from what I've heard you are one of the smartest and fastest learning cats in the clan,"

Brookheart shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I will do it," she stated.

"Now lets go back to camp and get some sleep. We will leave at dawn," Skyheart concluded, a huge yawn escaping her jaws.

The cats nodded and slowly started making their way back to camp. Skyheart gracefully leapt off the rock to take the lead next to her brother and Aspenfall.

"That's what I worry about," Skyheart heard Nightgaze exclaim.

"Worry about what?" she asked, only catching the last part of the conversation.

"I am worried that we won't make it back in time," the warrior answered, shivering slightly..

Skyheart cringed _What if we come back to a forest of dead cats _she thought. Quickly shaking her to clear her thoughts, she turned to Aspenfall.

"Aspenfall," she whispered.

But the tom didn't even look up from his paws.

"Aspenfall?" she repeated a little louder, but the tom showed no indication that he had heard.

Aspenfall!" Skyheart growled, pushing her muzzle in his face.

The gray tom just stopped in his tracks, halting the rest of the patrol.

"Why did you stop?" Firetail asked curiously, cocking her head.

Skyheart shrugged her shoulders, staring at her mate. Aspenfall lifted his head, and stared into Skyheart's eyes before pelting into the bushes.

"WAIT!" she yowled, chasing after the gray warrior.

The waiting cats shared uneasy glances, before following Skyheart. Nightgaze just stood in the middle of the forest, shaking his head, "Crazy cats," he chuckled, before pushing his way through the bushes to follow the cats.

**Sorry this took forever to write! I had writers block, but I am happy to say when this story is over I will write a sequel if my readers think my story is good enough**. **Thanks to Honeyfern, Featheredwing, and Stonestar for reviewing last chapter. I want 3 reviews to write next chapter. Also I am starting a poll on Maplepaw's Medicine cat name**

**1. Mapleshine**

**2. Mapleleaf**

**3. Maplestripe**

**4. Maplefur**

**5. Maplepelt**

**Choose out of those names in a review, or if you have a better name please let me know. Also chapter after next is Tribe Names. Thanks for reading!!**  
**XxXxSkyheartxXxX**


	14. Follow the Speeding Flash of Gray

**Skyheart: I am going to try a new way of doing my author notes. Also Dapple is going to be my second speaker.**

**Dapple: Hey**

**Skyheart: Dapple will be in the story a lot in the oncoming chapters.**

**Dapple: Yep, I am special.**

**Skyheart: Lets get to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors blah blah blah**

**Chapter 11**

"Wait!" Skyheart screeched, trying to keep up with the flash of gray fur racing away through the forest. She narrowly dodged trees, keeping Aspenfall in her sight. Hearing the thundering of many paws behind her, she twisted her head to see half the clan behind her. Chuckling, she turned back around and realized Aspenfall was gone.

"Aspenfall," she whimpered, skidding to a halt.

"Where did he go?" Swiftfoot asked, coming to stand by the gray she-cat.

"I-I don't know," she answered, staring up at the dark sky. Clouds drifted over the moon engulfing the forest in an eerie blackness. An icy drop fell through the leaf canopy, landing squarely on her nose, making her sneeze.

"We need to hurry before his scent is washed away by the rain," Firetail muttered, shaking loose raindrops from her pelt.

Skyheart nodded. She tasted the air picking up her mate's scent, but it was faint. Squinting her eyes, the gray warrior, along with the two patrols, hastily made their way through the downpour.

**************

**Aspenfall's Thoughts**

I don't know where my paws were leading me. It was like another being was controlling my movements. All I know is I have this urge to get there, even though..... _there_ was unknown to me. I heard Skyheart yowling my name, but no matter how much or how hard I tried to turn around, my body wouldn't let me. It hurt me to leave her behind, but if I didn't hurry I had a feeling that it would be too late

My paws led me over the tree bridge on Streamclan territory, but they soon changed their course, heading over Breezeclan territory, bringing me back to my home. I quickened my speed, and felt urgency course through my limbs. Something was really wrong, or none of this would have happened. Running along the stream, I turned the corner, and dread numbed me. I saw what my gut was warning me about.

Yowling at the top of my lungs I ran, but I knew in my heart I was too late.

**************

**Skyheart's P.O.V**

The steady downpour didn't help the searching. Skyheart slowed, her eyelids drooped with exhaustion.

"You can't stop, Skyheart," Swiftfoot encouraged.

"I don't know if I can run anymore," she panted, collapsing in the leaf mold.

"Skyheart!" Swiftfoot mewed, urgency glazing his words, "Maplepaw!"

Maplepaw nudged her way through the crowd, with a white flower dangling from her jaws. "Skyheart you need to eat this it will make you feel better," the apprentice sighed.

Cautiously, Skyheart chewed up the white petals, cringing slightly at the bitter taste. She finally got to her paws, shaking some of the leaf bits out of her fur. "What was that I feel like a new cat," the gray warrior asked, hopping a little for emphasis.

"That was fast," Swiftfoot chuckled.

"Chamomile, helps cure fatigue," Maplepaw stated.

"Well we need to hurry so we ca......,"Swiftfoot broke off as loud yowling echoed around the forest.

"That Aspenfall!" Skyheart wailed, racing through the trees toward the sound of her mate's voice.

"Wait for us!" Swiftfoot yowled, chasing after his friend.

Skyheart raced down the forest following Aspenfall's yowling. She rocketed over the tree bridge, turning sharply to get into Iceclan territory. Her mate's yowl was louder here, so Skyheart thought she was going the right way. She bounded along the stream, and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Aspenfall's gray pelt mixed in with the greens and yellows of the surrounding forest.

"Aspenfall," the she-cat mewed.

Aspenfall turned his head, and she saw grief and sorrow in his eyes. "Whats the matter?" she muttered.

The gray tom hung his head and moved aside for Skyheart to see.

"Oh no," Skyheart meowed in shock. Just at that moment the two patrols came around the corner.

"Why did yo....." Swiftfoot broke off as he saw the mangled body by Aspenfall, "wha-what happened."

Gasps floated around the forest, especially from Maplepaw. The brown apprentice padded forward to sat beside Aspenfall, "Is she.....," Maplepaw whimpered.

Aspenfall nodded, wrapping his tail around the brown she-cat.

Maplepaw let out a bone-curdling yowl, pushing her nose into her mentor's dark gray fur.

"I'm so sorry, Maplepaw," Skyheart mewed, but Maplepaw didn't even hear her.

"First my brother, now my mentor all in the same day...... Does Starclan want to spite me," Maplepaw hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Don't be silly. Starclan can't kill cats," Frostfall meowed, trying to comfort the brown apprentice.

"Does this mean....... I am the new medicine cat?" Maplepaw asked, staring up at the dark sky. Stars twinkled casting a whitish light on the bark.

"Yes, you have to get your full name," Nightgaze answered, padding from behind the back of the patrols.

"But if I am medicine cat, I have to stay here. Who's going to go to the Tribes?" the Medicine Cat whispered.

The bushes rustled and everybody tensed. A few moments later, a pretty, dappled she-cat walked into the clearing with limp body hanging from her jaws. She walked right up to Skyheart, and dropped the cat at her feet,"Your welcome," she stated, bluntly.

"Who are you and who is that?" Skyheart questioned, squinting her eyes at the loner.

"Um... I think this cat used to be Tusk," the loner muttered, pointing with her tail to the white cat at her paws,"and sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier...... I'm Dapple."

Skyheart looked the suspious cat over, and nearly gasped aloud. Her eyes were like a blazing fire.

**Skyheart: I know it is short, but I didn't want to write anymore I wanted to leave you guys in suspense.... asking questions.**

**Dapple: Like why did Ashwing die.**

**Skyheart: What's going to happen to Maplepaw, and who is Tusk.**

**Dapple: And last what is up with my eyes.**

**Skyheart: Questions that will be answered later!!**

**Dapple: and here is a full description of me.........Golden she-cat with tan spots, brown paws, underbelly, and tailtip. A black stripe down her back and some white flecks on her face. Oh and can't forget the burning eyes.  
**

**Skyheart: Please review I will try to have a longer chapter next time. Please review and I already have ideas for the sequel (if my reviewers want me to write a sequel) It will be called A Dove at Dusk. reviewers get a Dapple plushie, and thanks for Featheredwing and Stonestar for reviewing bye,**

**XxXxSkyheartxXxX  
**


	15. Fiery Consequences

**Skyheart- Time for Chapter 12**

**Dapple- About time, you took forever!!**

**Skyheart- I was busy so here it is**

**Dapple- Hurrah**

**Chapter 12**

"What?" Dapple asked, narrowing her flaming eyes.

Skyheart broke her gaze away from the loner's fiery one, "Oh nothing," the gray warrior grumbled, lowering her head in embarrassment. _Something is wrong with her eyes.... it has to mean something _Skyheart wondered.

"We need to know what happened," Aspenfall mewed, pointing with his tail to Ashwing, jogging the gray she-cat out of her thoughts. Skyheart's heart jolted with grief, _You didn't even know what hit you _she whispered silently to herself.

"Well, I was hunting for squirrels when I saw this cat, " Dapple began, nudging Tusk with her forepaw, "he looked kinda shady, but I didn't think anything of it."

Aspenfall nodded, closing his eyes in thought, "What happened next?" he continued, opening his deep-blue eyes. The same grief seemed to reflect in every cats' eyes, except for Dapple's, which were just unconcerned.

"I was burying my prey under a tree when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I was curious, so I climbed a tree," the golden she-cat continued, "then I saw her." Dapple pointed to Ashwing.

"It's Ashwing!" Maplepaw hissed, sheathing and unsheathing her claws in the wet mud.

"Well I saw ASHWING," Dapple shrugged.

Maplepaw growled and crouched, but Aspenfall blocked her with his tail.

_Poor Maplepaw_ Skyheart shook her head. She looked around the clearing letting her eyes fall on Tusk. She nearly jumped back in surprise, Tusk was HUGE, he easily tripled Dapple. _How could Dapple kill a cat this BIG_ the gray warrior gasped. The she-cat looked Tusk over, no claw or bite marks could be seen in the shade of the surrounding forest.

"Thanks for your...em...help, Dapple," Aspenfall lowered his head

"Huh?" Skyheart wondered, taking her eyes off the white rouge, letting them fall on her mate.

The gray tom tilted his head, "Did you hear anything she said?"

The gray and white warrior shook her head, Aspenfall sighed, "Dapple saw Tusk kill Ashwing, so she killed him," he muttered bluntly.

"Oh," she muttered, turning to look at the golden loner. The gray cat looked straight into Dapple's eyes, and she swore she saw a blazing fire. The loner's eyes showed an emotion that the Iceclan warrior couldn't decipher, but she had to look away because she started to feel extremely hot.

"Woah.. What was that?" Skyheart coughed, feeling as though she was engulfed in smoke.

"What was what?" Swiftfoot asked, setting his tail on her shoulder, "ouch...your HOT!" the brown tom yanked his tail off her shoulder and started licking it vigorously.

"I am?" the gray she-cat gasped in horror.

The grouping of cats backed away looking horror struck, except for Dapple, who looked like she was about to faint.

Suddenly, a dark brown blur streaked out of the bushes and catapulted Dapple into the stream. As quick as the burning sensation occurred, Skyheart started to cool down. Gasping the warrior collapsed.

"Skyheart!" Ashwing yowled, sprinting to his mate's side.

Skyheart starred up groggily, waiting for her eyes to focus, "Aspenfall, I......," she broke off as she saw Nightgaze, Swiftfoot, and the brown cat leap into the river. They came out shortly, shaking water from there pelts, and a dark gold blob hung from their shoulders. She got in that last glimpse before she fainted.

**************

**DREAM  
**

Starlight dappled the many, assorted colors off the fall leaves. Skyheart padded through the familiar forest as if she had lived there her entire life. She raised her dappled head and breathed, "Starclan." When she looked down she almost sprang in delight. There, standing in the dim twilight, was Ashwing.

"Skyheart," Ashwing purred, nodding her head.

The gray and white she-cat bounded forward, nuzzling her former Medicine Cat, "Why did you have to die?" Skyheart mewed, starring sadly at Ashwing.

The former Medicine Cat looked up calmly and whispered, "It was Starclan's will."

Skyheart looked up incredulous, "Why would Starclan want you to die?"

"So I can help you during your journey," Ashwing answered, her deep, blue eyes glittering.

"But what about Maplepaw?" The Iceclan warrior continued, almost hysterically.

Ashwing smiled softly, "Maplepaw is ready to become full Medicine Cat. I've trained her the best I ever could have."

Skyheart opened her mouth to question more, but Ashwing laid her tail across her lips, "I've got to go, but remember, I will always be with you," The gray cat mewed before her starry form blew away.

"Ashwing...WAIT!" Skyheart yowled, but the Medicine Cat was already gone. "What am I going to do?" The she-cat whimpered, lieing down in the leaf mold. Slowly, as she drifted asleep she heard a voice, "Remember, don't look into Dapple's eyes."

"What does that mean?" Skyheart asked, but the voice never answered.

She drifted off to sleep another loud voice disturbed her thoughts, "SKYHEART!"

"What?" the she-cat jolted awake seeing Aspenfall standing over her.

"Thank Starclan you're awake!" he nuzzled her cheek.

Skyheart rose to her paws shakily, using Aspenfall for support, "What happened?"

Aspenfall shrugged, "You passed out shortly after Dapple fell into the water."

Then Skyheart remembered the voice..._Remember don't look into Dapple's eyes, s_he jolted upright, "Don't look into Dapple's eyes," the she-cat muttered.

"What?" her mate asked confusedly.

Skyheart shook her head, "Is there anything weird about Dapple's eyes to you?"

Confusion glittered in Aspenfall's face, "What's so weird about blue eyes?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "Blue eyes?" she muttered softly.

Aspenfall stared at his mate, concern glittering in his eyes, "Maybe you should get some sleep, or let Maplepaw give you some herbs."

"No.....No, I will be alright, just give me a minute," she mewed, licking his nose as she walked off. _Now where is that black furball_ Skyheart thought in frustration, she had scanned the entire clearing, and yet could not spot the distinct pelt of her brother anywhere.

"Nightgaze," she called, accidentally stepping on someone's tail.

"Watch it!" the fluffy white cat hissed.

"Oh Frostfall.. sorry," Skyheart meowed, hopping back in surprise.

"Oh it's just you Skyheart," Frostfall let out a breath, "I thought you were Wolfear...that cat can get under your skin like a tick," she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Skyheart let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "By the way, have you seen my brother?"

The she-cat shrugged, "Not recently, the last time I saw him was when you passed out, and that was awhile ago."

Skyheart sighed, "Well if you see him tell him I need to talk to him."

Frostfall nodded, lieing her head on her paws. The gray cat walked out into the woods, letting her instincts take over _might as well get a hunt in _she thought tasting the air. Mouse heavily tainted the moist air of the forest, but there was another scent of cat that made the Iceclan warrior freeze. She stood her ground pacing around in a circle, waiting for the cat to show itself.

"Who's there," Skyheart hissed, scanning the forest.

Suddenly, a brown blur shot out of the bushes, but she was ready. She sprang into the air, landing swiftly on the cat's shoulders, knocking it to the ground.

"Get off of me," the tom spat, wriggling under the she-cat's weight.

"Why should I," she mewed arrogantly.

"What are you doing?" Nightgaze asked from behind.

"Just sitting," Skyheart smiled, adjusting herself on top of the cat.

"Get off of him," he sighed, pushing his sister off of the tom.

The white and gray cat whirled around and snarled, "What was that for?"

He stared at her, "Do you know who this is," he motioned to the tom with his tail.

Skyheart growled, "No, how should I know who this _cat_ is," she spat the word.

Nightgaze narrowed his eyes, "This is Stripe, Dapple's brother."

Stripe walked over to Skyheart, "Nice to meet you," he growled sarcastically, "oh and by the way, I wasn't going after you."

The she-cat smirked, "Then what were you doing sneaking around?"

The brown tom smiled, "We are cats, why do you think we _sneak around."_

"To fight," she meowed matter-of-factly.

The smile faded from his face, "Or to hunt, note the mouse smell."

Nightgaze shook his head, "Really Skyheart, what has gotten in to you. First you faint and now your just acting mouse-brained."

Skyheart bared her teeth, "It's nothing.. I just need to talk to you," she glanced over at Stripe, "alone."

Her brother sighed, "Hey Stripe, head back to camp I'll meet you later." Stripe nodded, heading in the direction of camp. The black tom watched him go and then turned back, "Okay, what has happened that is so important.

She let out a breath, "What color are Dapple's eyes?" she rushed.

"What," he asked confusedly

She asked again, "What color are Dapple's eyes?"

Nightgaze gave her a strange look, "Um..... Blue," he answered, cocking his head."

Skyheart slumped down, shaking her head in disbelief, "Am I going crazy?" she asked, mostly to herself than to her brother.

The black tom crouched next his sister, "Why did you ask me that question?"

She glanced into his yellow eyes, "No reason... I... was just wondering." Dim light streamed through the leaves and a single, golden leaf fluttered down and landed at Skyheart's paws. The speckled cat looked up just as a starry figure was blown away.

**Skyheart: Sorry that took forever for me to write.. Thanks to remdog416 and Stonestar for reviewing last chapter.**

**Dapple: Yes she will try to get the next chapter in as soon as she can.**

**Skyheart: And sorry again for taking so long I've had alot of stuff to work out.**

**Dapple: Please review and you'll get a Stripe plushie :)**

**Skyheart: Thanks for reading!!**

**XxXxSkyheartxXxX  
**


	16. Revelation

**Hey, I've gotten bored with the other way to write these authors' notes and I am going back to this. Sorry its been forever since I've updated. I have kinda gotten bored with this story and had a lot of things to work out. Well here's Chapter 13, but this might be my last chapter for awhile (or a short time whatever I feel like)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Chapter 13**

Rain streamed through the branches overhanging the patrol of cats. Skyheart trudged pitifully through the slippery mud, sneezing as a rain drop landed on her nose. The rest of the patrol was in the same shape: cold, wet, and fatigued. Skyheart padded a few more feet and stumbled, slipping face-first into the mud.

"Yuck!" she spat.

"I think we should take a break," Nightgaze concluded, looking around at the bedraggled patrol. They all nodded in agreement and slid a few more feet to the base of an oak tree. They had been moving almost non-stop for days.

Skyheart laid down, shivering as the cold mud touched her belly. Her mate, Aspenfall, tried to warm her, but they were both soaked through and could not offer any heat.

"I hate this journey I can't believe we agreed to it!" the white tom, Wolfear, hissed. His fur, usually white, now has turned gray and brown from the mud and the rain.

"We should be getting there soon," Skyheart muttered helplessly.

"You have been saying that for days! It has been almost a moon since we left Maplepaw at the edge of out territory," the tom argued, spitting in fury.

The grey-speckled she-cat could offer no counter. _He's right_ she thought miserably.

"Hey, she is trying the best she can!" Nightgaze spat, turning on the white tom, " I don't see you helping. All you do is complain all day."

"Well, I didn't get the dream that told us about the tribes in the first place!" Wolfear hissed.

Skyheart watched the argument helplessly. Soon, however, her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

**Skyheart's dream**

Skyheart woke feeling stiff and exhausted. She yawned, looking around the clearing, but saw none of her traveling clan mates. For a heartbeat, she panicked, but then realized she was dreaming. Stretching, she padded through the starry forest searching for Ashwing. Lately, the light gray medicine cat has been guiding her in her dreams.

"Ashwing," Skyheart called, looking around in confusion. _This forest looks different_ _than Starclan's hunting grounds _the she-cat thought.

She continued her search through the unfamiliar forest, until she heard voices. She quickly hid behind a bramble bush.

"Please hear me out, Owl," a familiar voice muttered urgently.

"Why should I trust you, Dapple?" the other voice, Owl, hissed.

_Dapple? _Skyheart gasped in shock.

"SHUSH," a voice hissed from behind.

Skyheart almost jumped in fright, but the cat held her down, "Do you want to give your self away?"

The gray and white she-cat looked up into blue eyes, "Ashwing," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"SHUSH," Ashwing hissed again, slapping her tail over Skyheart's mouth.

"Owl, I promise I didn't kill Swift, or I didn't mean to," Dapple continued, looking down in shame.

"That's why you had to be banished. We couldn't afford anymore "accidents"," Owl growled, spitting the word "accidents".

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control my powers then," Dapple muttered.

"Powers?" Skyheart asked, staring at Ashwing. The medicine cat shook her head, never taking her eyes off of the gold loner," I'll explain later." The young she-cat turned back to the conversation; Questions buzzing inside her head like bees.

"Powers? After what happened to Swift, I don't consider it a power," Owl laughed humorlessly.

"Can you please just listen to what I have to say?" the gold she-cat pleaded.

The brown tom considered and sighed, "Make it quick. It better be a good reason."

Dapple breathed, "Thank you," she stood up, prepared herself and started, "The clans are in peril again."

Owl's eyes grew wide, "How do you know?"

"A sister and brother have had the dream," Dapple explained.

Owl thought this over, "What are their names?"

"Skyheart and Nightgaze."

"That explains the prophecy," the tom meowed.

Dapple stared at Owl in confusion, "What prophecy?"

Owl closed his eyes and recited the prophecy, "Old allies are in trouble again. Kin of Ginger and Badger will travel to ask the elements for help. Watch and wait and the NightSky will come from afar, and will receive what's needed from the rain and the snow."

The loner considered this prophecy, "So may I ask this one question?"

Owl looked suspicious, "What?"

"May I bring the NightSky to the tribes?"

The brown cat sighed, "It is revealed in the prophecy, do as you wish."

Dapple purred, "Thank you."

Owl stood and as he walked away he meowed, "Remember, if anything happens at the tribes, we won't help the clans," he stopped and stared at Dapple, hatred in his eyes, "and we will kill you." With that last remark, Owl padded into the trees, disappearing into the darkness.

Dapple stared after the tom in disbelief, "I.. I promise… the past… won't be relived." She then stood up and padded into the trees.

Skyheart just stared after the golden she-cat; Her words caught in her throat.

Ashwing stood, shaking leaf bits from her fur, "Come," she mewed, walking toward the trees, opposite Dapple's departure. The gray and white cat followed, replaying the whole scene over and over in her head. The former medicine cat walked through the forest, checking the air for unwanted visitors frequently. When she finally decided they were well away from any other sort of life, she sat, folding her forepaws beneath her.

Skyheart looked around the clearing Ashwing chose. It was a secluded area ringed by trees. In back was a huge oak tree with dashes etched in the bark. Also surrounding the oak tree was a small stream, with stepping stones leading to the tree. A few fox lengths away from the tree was a gigantic tree trunk with moss growing along the roots. The whole clearing had a special presence to it.

"Where are we, Ashwing? Skyheart asked.

"This, Skyheart," Ashwing mewed, "is the gathering place for the tribes."

Skyheart looked around, "Why are we here?"

Ashwing paused, thinking her words over carefully, "I have a story to tell you. but it is a long one."

The young warrior lied down in the dirt, "I think I have time."

The old medicine cat chuckled, "Well here it goes then."

Skyheart listened intently as Ashwing started her story about the tribes.

"The tribes have existed long before the clans were even thought of," Ashwing began, "the two groups of cats fought over territory and eventually agreed to split up."

"Like the clans?" Skyheart interrupted.

"Yes, like the clans," the medicine cat mewed, "wait until I am done to ask anymore questions, though."

The gray warrior clamped her mouth shut.

"They were like the clans, but they were more generous and conflict was frowned upon," Ashwing continued, "instead of splitting up into four groups, they split into two: the Tribe of Falling Snow and the Tribe of Misting Rain. They, too, wanted to keep in contact with their friends from the other Tribe, so they, also, have seasonal meetings; like our meetings once every moon."

"Not long ago, there was two kits born. The she-kit's name was Dapple on Fallen Leaf, and the other kit's name was Stripe of Dawn Sky. You might recognize them as Dapple and Stripe." The gray cat muttered.

Skyheart nodded.

"These two kits were very close, and they were very curious," Ashwing meowed, "one day, they went exploring. Out of no where, a falcon snatched Stripe into the air. Dapple panicked, and stared straight at the bird. When the bird looked back, it suddenly fell out of the sky."

"Stripe and the falcon fell through the sky to the ground. Dapple immediately took her injured brother to their Healer, a leader and a Medicine Cat all in one, and explained what had happened," she whispered, "Stripe was healed, but the Healer was curious about how he survived the attack. He questioned Dapple, and she said that the falcon just fell out of the sky."

"The Healer wanted to know more; however, he visited his ancestors. and they told him a prophecy about a young cat with special "abilitys"." Ashwing stated, purring at Skyheart's baffled expression, "this meeting made the Healer think of the falcon. He followed the two kits around for moons; he watched until the two kits became To-Be's, like our apprentices. He started to lose hope until Dapple came back from hunting with a large amount of prey."

"The Healer decided to accompany Dapple on a hunting patrol in secret." the medicine cat continued, "he discovered that Dapple had a very unusual and powerful gift: the power to kill animals with her eyes."

Skyheart, quiet until this point, gasped in surprise, "How is that even possible!"

Ashwing shook her head, "It is beyond my knowledge, Skyheart."

The gray warrior stuttered, "How can you not know? You know of her whole life, but not why she was born this way!"

The old medicine cat sighed, "Her ancestors roam different skies from our own; I'm only here now to guide you through your prophecy."

Skyheart sat down, still shaking with shock, "Okay, please continue, Ashwing. I'm sorry for interrupting," she breathed.

Ashwing smiled, "As I was saying, Dapple had an unusual gift, and Owl, her Healer at the time, wanted to know why this incredible cat had been born. He studied and trained Dapple, and watched her grow from a young To-Be into a young Cave Guard."

"He never got to learn more about the mysterious she-cat; however, one day, Dapple and another Cave Guard got into a fight which resulted in his death," Ashwing whispered," she didn't mean to kill him, but she had now been considered a threat to the tribes and had to be banished. Dapple has spent this time controlling her ability, hoping to, once again, become a member of the Tribe of Falling Snow.

Ashwing finished her story, wrapping her tail around her paws. Skyheart stood motionless, absorbing all the new information buzzing around in her head. "Why does this have anything to do with the prophecy or the other tribe?" she asked.

The medicine cat closed her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, she muttered, "The Cave Guard Dapple killed; he was from the Tribe of Misting Rain."

Skyheart thought this over. Several heartbeats passed before another thought crossed her mind, "Is Dapple part of the prophecy?" she asked. The gray and white she-cat replayed the prophecy over and over in her head; _An old enemy from the past shall return and only with the help from the NightSky shall the clans prevail_.. _How does she fit into this.. It doesn't make any sense, _she thought miserably.

Ashwing answered calmly, "Not directly, I feel that Dapple can help you find the tribes and help defeat Dead_. _That's why I called her here."

Skyheart jumped in surprise, "You called her here?"

The gray medicine cat nodded, "The clans need time to prepare for the battle, and we have little time to waste."

The young warrior sat down, tucking her paws beneath her, "I don't see the point of continuing this journey if we have a "superhero" as an ally."

"Don't be cocky. Dapple isn't invincible," Ashwing growled, "Haven't you noticed, your still alive."

Skyheart gazed at her old medicine cat confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"You looked into Dapple's eyes, and you aren't dead," Ashwing spat.

Skyheart backed away, shocked at Ashwing's sudden hostility, "Are you okay, Ashwing?"

"I don't want the clans to perish because of a _kit._" the older she-cat taunted.

The younger she-cat hissed, fur standing on end, "I am NOT a kit!"

Ashwing laughed humorlessly, "Only an inexperienced cat would go into a battle unprepared."

Skyheart growled, "You think I would let my clan die?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did.. right under your little paws," Ashwing hissed.

"I won't let that happen," Skyheart snarled, gouging her claws into the dirt.

The medicine cat glared hard into the young cat's eyes, "Then prove it." With that, Ashwing's figure started to dissolve into a silvery outline. Wind ruffled Skyheart's fur, and the Iceclan Medicine Cat was gone.

**I know that took forever for me to write, but I actually feel motivated now! I got a few ideas to keep this going. I know the ending was kinda confusing, and I need to get back into the habit of writing "cleaner" Thanks for anyone who is still waiting on this chapter and who reviewed my last one. The next chapter is the Allegiances for the Tribes. It will be up soon I promise. Please R&R :) and BTW I know my prophecy's kinda suck, It gets the message across though:). **

**XxXxSkyheartxXxX  
**


	17. Tribe Allegiances

**I've decided to go ahead and put up the Allegiances for the Tribes, so here they are! :)  
**

**Tribe of Falling Snow**

Healer: Star that Sparkles on Water-(Star)- Silver and white she-cat

Preyhunters

Hawk that Circles Mountain-(Hawk)- Black and brown tom

Sun that Shines Brightly-(Sun)- Light ginger she-cat

Fish that Leaps from Stream-(Fish)- Dappled silver, blue, black, and white tom

Shadow of Stalking Hunter-(Shadow)- Dark gray she-cat

Mist that Sprays from Waterfall-(Mist)- Silver she-cat with black spots

Squeak of Frightened Mouse-(Mouse)- Light brown tom

Caveguards

Wolf that Howls at Dawn-(Wolf)- Brown tom with black stripes

Light of Setting Sun-(Light)- Russet she-cat with blonde paws

Cave Where Cats Gather-(Cave)- Muscular dark brown tom

Claw of Attacking Eagle-(Claw)- Dark gray tom with unusual black and silver stripes

Rain that Splatters the Ground-(Rain)- Light silver tom with dark gray flecks

Kitmothers

Moon on Foggy Night-(Moon)- Black with white patches- (Mother to Rock that Rolls Away and Dew that Sparkles the Ground)- (Mate: Cave Where Cats Gather)

Stream Where Fish Sleep-(Stream)- Silver and blue with white underbelly and paws- (Expecting)- (Mate: Fish that Leaps from Stream)

To-Bes

Frost on Cold Morning-(Frost)- Pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes- (Caveguard)

Fire that Burns Leaves-(Fire)- Dark ginger tom- (Caveguard)

Spark of Shooting Lightning-(Spark)- Light blonde calico she-cat- (Preyhunter)

**Tribe of Misting Rain**

Healer: Night of No Stars-(Night)- Jet black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Preyhunters

Flare of Shooting Stars-(Flare)- Dark orange tom with blonde stripes

Moss that Clings to Rocks-(Moss)- Light brown speckled she-cat

Leaf that Falls from Tree-(Leaf)- Patched brown, dark brown, and light brown she-cat

Grass Under Fallen Snow-(Grass)- Brown and white tom with darker brown flecks

Sky of Early Dawn-(Sky)- Light gray she-cat with orange stripes and white flecks

Caveguard

Cloud that Covers Sun-(Cloud)- Fluffy white she-cat with peachy tints to her paws and muzzle

Rumble of Approaching Storm-(Rumble)- Black tom

Smoke for Dying Fire-(Smoke)- Dark gray tom with russet specks

Breeze on Chilly Night-(Breeze)- Light brown tom

Ice on Sheer Cliff-(Ice)- Fluffy white tom

Fang of Hunting Wolf-(Fang)- Brown tom

Kitmothers

Petal of Swaying Flower-(Petal)- Light brown- (Mother to Flying Raven at Dusk and Shining Moon at Night)- (Mate: Breeze on Chilly Night)

Feather Blown Through Wind-(Feather)- Light gray, almost silvery- (Expecting)- (Mate: Grass Under Fallen Snow)

To Bes

Whispering Wind Through Trees-(Wind)- Silver and blue she-cat

**Those are the Tribes J I feel like a lot of these cats will be playing major roles (not major but actually talking and involved) in the next few chapters. Next chapter will be here soon J Please R&R**

**XxXxSkyheartxXxX**


End file.
